Ta'Linda
by ashleywhitener
Summary: "Why should I trust you? I don't even know you." Sitka just smiled at her. "Because I won't hurt you. None of us will." Ta'Linda stared at him unsure if she should trust the older man or not, but instead of letting the boat float away, she allowed herself to take his hand and walk her back to the hut she shared with him and his brothers. Sitka/ OC. there may or may not be deaths.
1. prologue-chapter one

Ta'Linda whiped the blood from her mouth as she walked down the street to the liquor store. She should of known not coming home with beer, her father would've beaten her. She should've thought about it before before coming home to her and her father's old apartment.

For the past 15 years, since her mom died from the car wreck when she was only 4 years old, all Daniel thought of was drinking alcohol and beating his daughter until she couldn't move. Ta'Linda wanted to leave and head for the town she was born in, Tulsa Oklahoma, but if she left, Daniel would come after her or send someone to get her. It happened many times before she decided that running away was no use and she was to afraid to go to the police or any of her best friend, Amy.

Sighing as Ta'Linda walked out of the liquor store and heading back home. Her father wasnt going to like that the liquor store didn't have his beer. She knew she was going to get another beating, but tried not to think about it.

She pulled the coat over here, the cold wind blowing around her and giving her a bad feeling. A recalling bad feeling.

So, the 19 year old looked around, making sure that everything surrounding her was OK. She stopped when there was a big bang and she quickly turned around, her long red frizzy hair blowing in her face. It time Ta'Linda a few minutes to forget the sound, before turning around, gasping when she came face to face with a man in a black ski mask. He held a knife in his hand and Ta'Linda's hands started to get clammy as she tried to back away, but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Help!" She yelled trying to get out of the man's grip.

"Shut up," he growled at her, slapping her face. "Do as I say and i'll let you live." He held the knife to her throat and quickly she stood still.

"Please, sir." She whispered.

"Quiet." He looked Ta'Linda over her before trying to open her coat, but before he could do anything she would hate, Ta'Linda grabbed the knife from her back pocket. She pushed him away and before she could run or try to stabb him, the man grabbed Ta'Linda by the hair. "Let go!" She cried, fighting as hard as she could.

She yelped when she felt something plung into her stomach and was pushed on the ground. Ta'Linda tried to stand back up to run away, but she felt more pain in her stomach. She wanted to scream from the pain, but north came out. "Stupid bitch." The man hissed before everything around Ta'Linda went black.

* * *

There where a few times when Ta'Linda opened her eyes she didn't keep them open long enough to understand what the people around her was saying or doing. so, she just ignored it while she fell back to sleep. Other times she woke up someone trying talk to her, asking questions, not really understanding what they were saying. And when she did finally wake up, all she could think about was the pain. She didn't even think about her attack. In fact she could remember what she was attacked by. But before Ta'Linda could even think about it, her eyes cought a man beside her.

He was tanned, had almost long black hair, brown eyes, and whiskers on his chin. She figured it was the doctor in tile she notice he wasn't wearing a doctors uniform. Her eyes widen and tried to sit up, making the man jump back a little and herself groaned from the pain in her stomach and waist. "Easy," the man said calmly, helping her lay back down. The man quickly noticed how she tensed she was and told her she was safe. "How are you feeling?" Ta'Linda didn't answer him, she just looked away, afraid she would get hit.

To every woman in the world, this man would've been a dream come true, but to the 19 year old woman, she was terrified being alone with men she didn't know because she was to afraid of being abuse. The last thing she needed was to be beaten to a pulp by two men. It was bad enough she was beaten for the pass 15 years since her mother passed away. "Hey, its ok," the man told her. "I wont hurt you, I promise.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ta'Linda," she answered quietly. "where am I?" She asked him still not looking at him.

"You're in my village," he told her. "My older brother, Sitka, found you in the woods not far from here. You were hurt really bad. Maybe attacked by a bear.

"We brought you here and ever since you were found, my brothers been watching after you." Ta'Linda looked at the man, confused. Why would they take care of me, she wondered. For a moment they were quiet and Ta'linda wondered how she ended up in the woods and why this mans brother will even bother to take care of her and keep her safe. And why would he say she was attacked by a bear? She was attacked by... by... what was she attacked by? Ta'Linda frowned.

Why couldn't she remember what she was attacked by, going to her thoughts from earlier. She could remember everything but the attack. How was that possible. "She's awake?" Ta'Linda looked up to see two other men and a little boy walk into the tent. "Just a few minutes ago, Sitka." So that was him? Ta'Linda asked herself.

She was guessing Sitka was the one with the long black hair and the hair on each side of his chin. He was older then the three other boys, but still in his twenties, maybe around 24 years old, and it would be a lie if Ta'Linda didn't say he was handsome. He smiled at her when he looked towards her, but before then, she was looking away once again. At the time the man that was beside her had gotten up and walked to the oldest and explained how scared she was being here and they didn't blame her.

Being here for a month and not knowing where you are, why wouldn't she?

* * *

It toke awhile in tile Ta'Linda decided to trust the three men. She didn't really mind the little boy because he seamed to be nothing but nice. And it turned out all four of them. She was given a bowl of food and just a few a moments ago she was helped into some closthes from the help of one of the women in the village. She had no idea where they came from, but Sitka had told her that she had a bag full of clothes and a bow and arrows with her when she was found in the woods. But she didn't really like the clothes because how skinny she had gotten for the pass few weeks she's been here. Ta'Linda was skinner then any woman in the village, her ribs were showing and it was almost painful to move around to much, even with the wounds healing alright, it was stile painful.

When she put on the clothes, they were a little big on her. The shirt almost swallowed her and her pants sagged a little bit, but she fixed that problem real quick. Back in the city, she and Amy, her best friend, would always find a way to make her clothes that were ruined better then they were before. She grabbed some old rope that was in her bag and tied it to keep her pants from falling and as for her shirt, she was able to cut some of the fabric off and tie it around her waist. It was more comfy then it was before and in tile she could fix all her clothes or gain some weight, it'll have to wait.

But even though Ta'Linda was in a safe place, she couldn't help but want to leave. She didn't know who these people and she hated to leave even though they treated her so well. But she didn't want to be here. She was thinking about her father Amy and the big city she was born in. She knew her father might not care, but what is Amy thinking right now? Ta'Linda knew Amy would be worrying about her friend and may come looking for her. She may even go to her father to see if the 19 year old was alright or even come looking for herself. Or, if she knew Amy, she would be happy Ta'Linda was missing and no one knew where she was. Not even her father.

My father, she thought. What was he thinking right now? Was he worried? Or was he glad she was gone? Saying he would send someone to find her no matter where she went, was that true? Or was he just afraid he would lose his daughter by death as well? Ta'Linda never thought about it in tile now but there were times when she came home and her father would be relieved that she was home. There were times when he seen fear in his eyes when Amy came to the apartment and they left for school. Maybe he thought she would never come home. Maybe that's what he's thinking right now. I have to get home, she thought. And I'll leave tonight when everyone's asleep. If I can get pass the people watching the village.

Ta'Linda grinned. That'll be easy, she told herself.

For as long as she could remember, she was able to sneak pass anyone. She was able to snatch up a few bears with out being caught and some clothes that she needed because she was growing out of the clothes she owned over the years and her father would never give her money. She was able to steal that knife the night she was... Ta'Linda Frowned. Why couldn't she remember what attacked her. "Ta'Linda."

"Hmm..." She looked up at a smirking Denahi and looked at his two laughing brothers, Kenai and Koda. "What?" She asked, confused.

"See, Sitka, I told you she wasn't paying attain to you." Denahi snorted.

Ta'Linda looked at Sitka. She expected to see him frowning at her, but instead he was smiling. Like he was amused about something. "What?" She said again.

"I was wondering if you were done?" He pointed at the bowl and she nodded as he toke it from her.

"So, I never asked... But how long have I've been here?" She asked as Sitka staked the dirty bowls on the table where her stuff were. She watched as Sitka looked at her, looking unshure about telling her. "Are you shure you want to know?"

Ta'Linda rose an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to find out sooner or later." She replied.

"True," he sighed. "You've been here for almost a month."

"A month!" She nearly yelled, but before she yell anymore Denahi put his hand around her mouth. Ta'Linda glared at him, before smacking his hand away. "I've been here for a month?"

"Yes but that was because of your wounds," Sitka explained. "And you still have healing to do."

"You're kidding me, right?" Ta'Linda groaned. "My dad has to be going crazy right now." She whispered low enough so they couldnt here her as she ran a hand through her long red hair. Now she really needed to get back to the city. Not only will Amy be worried, but she would be looking everywhere in the city.

"Look, its getting late, why dont you get some rest?" Sitka suggested.

"Rest," Ta'Linda repeated. "I've been resting for almost a month." The man just chuckled as they all got in their beds and the light was turned off. The perfect time to leave, she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ta'linda was finally able to grab her things and leave, heading out of the village and being as quiet as possible. She made shure no one had see her leave the 'hut', as they called it, before leaving and doing the same with the village. She found herself near a river where a few boats and padels where and decided that this wpuld be perfect to get away in with out leaving a trail and get back to the city. If she could find it.

Once Ta'Linda had the boat in the water and her stuff inside, she got in herself and got ready to pedal when someone snatched the pedel out of her hands and she turned around, her heart beating fast afraid it was some pyco, but sighing in releive when it was only... Crap, Ta'Linda thought trying to snatched the padle out od Sitka's hand, but he threw on the ground away from her. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

His voice was in a whisper, but Ta'Linda could tell he was upset. But it wasnt anger that was in his voice, it was consern. "I'm leaving," she answered him. "That's what I'm doing."

"Ta'Linda, you can't go any where right now.

"You're still healing." He added keeping the boat on the land. "When you're strong enough, we can take you home."

Ta'Linda was quiet for a moment before she answered. "I don't have a home." Wait, where did that come from, she asked herself. She had a home in... in...

"Well, then you can stay here with us," Sitka told her. "You can live here." Ta'Linda starred at him uncertain. She didnt want to stay here because he didnt know him or the village. She ad a home back with Amy... where ever she was. "Why should I trust you?" She then asked him.

"I don't even know you." Sitka just smiled at her.

"Because I wont hurt you, Ta'Linda," he answered. "None pf us will. I can see the fear in your face. You think we'll hurt you. But I promise, no one will hurt you.

"Ever." She stuoed the older man unshure if he should trust him or not. There were pleading in his eyes and something told her she should take the hand that he was offering her, and if she would've thought it over, Ta'Linda wpuld've told him no, but instead she allowed herself to take his hand and walk her back to the hut where Sitka said she could stay with him and his three brothers.

And when she layed on the cot, there was only one thing on her mind. Will he keep his promise.


	2. Chapter two

Its be a three weeks since Ta'Linda had tried to leave ad Sitka was thankful that she decided to stay in the village. Maybe it was because he found her, but Sitka didn't want her to leave for some reason.

Maybe he was conserned that she would get hurt again while on her own and not survive the way she did for the pass few weeks or not finding anywhere to stay.

Sitka didn't think Ta'Linda was able to take care of herself, but there was something about her that made him want her to stay.

Was it worry, he asked himself on the third day Ta'Linda had been staying with him and his three brothers. For the pass few days, she had to say on the cot she slept on and Sitka had been watching her unless he was helping Denahi and Kenia getting fish for the village and the Koda would keep her company while Sitka was away.

And even when Sika was away and knew Koda was with the young woman, he was stile worried about Ta'Linda, even if he didn't show it.

He had kept Ta'Linda running away a secret from his brothers, and he planned to keep it that way.

And for the pass three weeks, after watching over the woman, there seamed to be something growing inside of him. He just didn't know it yet. Sitka watched as Ta'Linda walked around the village with Koda, a smile on her face as the little boy spoke to her. It was the only time when Sitka seen a smile on her face- when she was with Koda. He was always making her laugh when she was upset and ever since she was allowed to walk (After she tried to leave the village), Koda's been keeping her company when his three older brothers weren't there and when they were home, Ta'Linda would sit outside the hut, fixing her clothes or working on her arrows, thinking.

Sitka didn't put much thought in it that Ta'Linda wasn't happy. Every time she was with Koda Kenai or Denahi, she was smiling and laughing. She spent most her time with Koda as she worked on clothes and making new arrows. She would explain- with his brothers permission- to the 9 year old boy how to make and clean the arrows. It always brought a smile to the young woman when she spent time with Koda and it made Sitka happy that his youngest brother had a friend to be with and him Denahi and Kenai to have someone to talk to when they needed help. But there was something always off when they asked Ta'Linda about her pass. It seamed like she forgotten about it, but they didn't push any further when she said she didn't want to talk about it.

But there were times when Ta'Linda would remember something of the pass and it would be something happy. She'd always talk about Amy and herself and the time they spent together. We always went to hunting to get away from my father, she told them. Or leaving home for a few hours to get my mind off things.

"Things like what?" Koda had asked her.

Ta'Linda looked away from the arrow she was cleaning and frowned. She thought about it long and hard, like she couldn't think of a reason why she left. Finally, Ta'Linda shrugged and gave Koda a smile, "I guess because of drama." She sighed. "But when me and Amy left, It'll be like an adventure. We'd go fishing, hunting, out for pizza or hamburgers-"

"What's a pizza?" Koda asked wondered.

"And Hamburgers?" Denahi added when he walked over, carrying a basket of fish. "Well, they're..." Ta'Linda frowned, before shrugging. "they're a type of food that me and Amy liked. Its hard to explain."

Denahi smiled at her before shrugging as well. "Oh, Denahi," Koda started. "can Ta'Linda teach me how to use a bow?" Ta'Linda's eyes widen and she looked at Koda, surprised that he even asked that question. They talked about her teaching him, but she wanted to ask his brothers before she taught him. She didn't want to go behind there backs and lose there trust. She was just now liking the idea of staying and for the pass few weeks, her fear of them hurting her was going away.

She looked at the second oldest brother when he laughed. "When did she offer to teach you."

"A few minutes ago."

"But I wanted to make shure it was alright with the three of you before I taught him." Ta'Linda cut in.

Denahi gave her a small smile. He could tell that she was getting nervous, and she was biting her tong when she looked at him. "I'll have to check with Sitka and Kenai first, buddy," he told his brother. "But I don't mind. as long as you teach me." Ta'Linda smiled at him before laughing.

"Sure," she responded. "If you want, I don't care."

* * *

Ta'Linda wasn't to sure if she wanted to teach the nine year old how to use the bow. There was a lot of things that could go wrong while teaching someone how to use one. She was worried that he would shoot someone or himself by mistake and she didn't want to be blamed for someone's death. Again. Wait, she frowned. Again? Ta'Linda shock her head as she started to put the bow's string on. It had taken almost a week to start on a smaller bow for Koda and it was pretty much done. She had already made an arrow for Koda to use and as soon as she finished the bow, she promised Koda that she would show him how to load, hold, and aim the bow at its target before she would achally show him how to use the bow.

The young woman was achally surprised that all three of Koda's brothers trusted her to teach Koda how to use the bow as long as one of them were with them incase something went wrong and they were away from the village so no one would get hurt. And as far as Ta'Linda knew, she knew all three brothers would be there to see Koda learn. Even if she was teaching Denahi as well. "Wow," she smiled as Koda looked at the bow. "That's so cool, Tally." Her smile widen at the little nickname Koda had came up with. He started to call her that the second week she was here and not once did she really care.

Denahi Sitka and Kenai even called her that sometimes. "Who taught you to make that?" the little boy asked her.

"Amy did." She smiled. "Ok, its still light out, do you still want to learn?"

"Yeah," Ta'Linda watched as Koda rushed to get his brothers, jumping up and down as he told them. When Sitka looked at Ta'Linda with a smile, she just laughed and shrugged at him. Finally she seen Koda grab Denahi's hand, pulling him towards Ta'Linda. Kenai Sitka and Ta'Linda laughed as they walked over and quickly, Ta'Linda grabbed her own bow and arrows before fallowing the three older brothers as Koda jumped up and down, talking about how he couldn't wait to use the bow. "Calm down, Koda," Kenai chuckled. "You'll wake up the dead if you talk any loader."

"I'm just cant wait to use the bow!"

"Hey, the bow isn't a toy," Sitka warned him.

"He's right, Koda, its really dangerous," Ta'Linda added. "You could get hurt if you're not careful." Koda just nodded, getting the message. But that didn't stop him from jumping up and down in tile they got to an open field were Ta'Linda set up a target on a tree a few minutes after they got there.

* * *

She was being as careful as she could when as she taught Koda how to use the bow. The bow she had made was the right size for him to use and wasn't to heavy for him to hold or carry. As Ta'Linda taught Koda how to use the bow, she showed Denahi as well. It wasn't long in tile two were achally getting the hang of it. At the moment, she was showing them how to aim the bow at the target and how to make the bow shoot. The first time she shot the arrow, all four of the boys were amazed that she hit the target and now it was up to them to try and get the shot as well.

It wasn't long in tile they had decided to stop for the day and head home for dinner. As they walked home, Ta'Linda stayed back with Sitka, talking. "Its really amazing how you can shoot like that," he told her. "You learned all that from your friend?"

Ta'Linda nodded. "Yep, she taught me everything I needed to know about the bow and arrows," she smiled at him. "You know, Sitka, I was achally surprised that the three of you let me teach Koda. Not many people would approve of a nine year old learning how to use a bow."

Sitka smiled at her. "We trust you," she looked at him. "And from the looks of things, you're starting to trust us. That's the first time I seen you smile at me." Ta'Linda frowned at him, confused. "For the first two weeks, you never really spoke to me since I stopped you from leaving that night." he whispered the last part and the 19 year old sighed. "Why didn't you want to stay anyways?"

For a moment, she was quiet as they walked down the small path. "Its, kind of hard to explain," she told him. She thought about telling him that she was losing memories of the pass from when she was in the city. Day by day she would forget about the times of the abuse of her father and the illness her mother died from. She didn't want him to think she was crazy, so Ta'Linda just kept her mouth shut as they stated to enter the village.

And as they started to go to the hut, Ta'Linda was stopped by Tanana, the village shaman. "There you are, Ta'Linda, how was your day?"

"It was good," Ta'Linda paused. "Is everything ok, Tanana?"

"Yes, yes, I have to speak to you about something that's really important," Ta'Linda frowned and nodded. She watched as Sitka gave her a smile and walked into the hut as Tanana pulled her to the side. "Dear its been that time when I deuce to you about your totem."

The young woman crocked an eyebrow at her. "A totem?" She repeated.

"Yes, it helps you guide us through our lives and its time for you to get yours," Ta'Linda shifted as the older woman explained more. "I will travel to the mountains in a few days to get your totem. I thought you would like to know before I tell the villagers."

"Um, thanks, Tanana." The old woman nodded before waling away. Leaving Ta'Linda puzzled. Totems? She frowned. She had learned about them in school once, didn't she? Tanana watched as the old woman disappeared in her home before walking back to the hut she shared with the four brothers. A totem she thought as she stopped in front of the entrance. They used them in back in the ice age before they all died out, she told herself.

The woman's eyes widen when she suddenly realized why she couldn't find her way to a road. Oh, shit.


	3. Chapter three

When Ta'Linda had first meet the shaman of the village, she wasn't shure what to think of her. The old woman was really nice to her when she first walked out of the hut. she explained everything to her the next day and Ta'Linda was starting to like her. But now that she was realizing what was going on, she didn't know what to think of the situation at the moment. And now that she was getting a totem, she really didn't know to think about it. Maybe she should tell Sitka about her losing her memories. Or will he just think she's crazy? Ta'Linda groaned as she shifted on her cot. She didn't even know what a totem was for and she couldn't believe that she was getting one. Tanana would be getting the totem today as soon as the village wakes up. And, pretty soon they would all be up.

Sighing, Ta'Linda sat up, not wanting to lay down anymore. So, she stood up, trying not to wake up the sleeping brothers, got dressed, put her boots on and walked out side. It was cold outside and there was fog all around the village and no one, that she could tell, was outside with her. Ta'Linda sat down and sighed again as she looked towards the sky. The memories that she was losing every day was making her go crazy. She would lose the memories of the time when Amy saved her from her father, the city, the best times that she had when she walked around, going shopping with Amy, and the teasing when Amy caught some guy looking at Ta'Linda or asked her on a date on the weekends.

She hated losing all the memories and wished that she would just wake up from this crazy dream. If that's what it was. For the first week, Ta'Linda wasn't to happy to be here, because she wanted to be back in the city with Amy and she was worried about what her father would do when he figured out that she wasn't home. But then as the days gone bye and Ta'Linda started to spend time with Koda Denahi Kenai and Sitka, she let all her worries fade away. That was in tile she tried to remember things about the city to tell Koda but realized, even if she tried hard enough to remember, that everything she had was fading away.

Ta'Linda knew that Amy had to be worried about her and, even if her father was always abusive, her father would be going crazy. She remembered when she had tried to run away when she was about Koda's age and when she was brought back home a month or two later, she couldn't believe her father hugged her tightly, crying and thanking god that she was alive and for a good two weeks, he was good to her, promising that he would never hurt her again. But, being naïve, she had had fallen for the trick and was being abused once again. But its only been three weeks. What if she never went back home? What would her father do now? Would he really go and look for her like he said he would do, or would he just stay at that old apartment building waiting for her to return home or the police to bring her home when she was nine years old?

She didn't know what to think about the whole situation. And now with this totem thing being today and all the attain would be on her, what was that going to be like? She didn't even know what a totem was for. She remembered in school how her history teacher explained that people in the ice age used totems for wisdom and each person was given one to help gauid them in their lives. Again, Ta'Linda sighed and rubbed her fingers through her hair thinking about everything. "Ta'Linda," the girl turned and smiled as Kenai came out of the hut, yawning. "What are you doing out her so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "What about you?"

"I seen you walk out a few minutes ago, thought something was wrong."

"Just thinking," she told him. "But I'm fine." she added with a lie. "Was I wrong to leave?" Kenai shock his head as he sat beside her. "No, but don't let Sitka find out you came out here alone," he smiled.

"He hates it when me and Denahi does it." Ta'Linda nodded and for a moment, they were quiet. This was the first time Ta'Linda had been alone with one of the older brothers besides Sitka. She hadn't really gotten to know Denahi or Kenai, but she knew that they were fun because the way they acted towards each other. They were always fighting (which was really funny to her and Koda) and playing around with each other. They pushed each other all the time, argued, and call each other names and most of the time, when the three older brothers had to go and get fish or hunting for the village or for fun, Sitka would have to break it up. "So, are you nervous about your totem."

Ta'Linda looked at him and nodded. "A little," she admitted. "I don't know what to think about it, to be honest."

"Trust me," he started. "getting a totem isn't that bad."

"How was it for you?"

Kenai smiled at her. "Well, to be honest, I wasn't to happy to get the one that the sprits had chosen for me," he paused as he pulled out his own totem. It was the shape of a bear and Ta'Linda looked at it, amazed. "The bear of love," he told her. "At first, I wasn't to happy about it. I was expecting to get something else, like bravery or something like that. I didn't really understand what it meant and it toke an whole adventure to make me realize that love was the most important thing in life."

Ta'Linda frowned. "What do you mean?" She wondered, confused.

"Well, let me start from the beginning." He answered. Ta'Linda listened to everything that he said and couldn't believe what he was saying. At the very beginning, it was just the Kenai Denahi and Sitka and Koda, at the time, was a bear cub. Kenai was turned into a bear after he had killed Koda's mother after Sitka was hurt during the bear attack when Kenai went to get Denahi's basket that was filled with fish for the village and the ceremony. At first, Kenai wasn't to happy that he was turn into a bear and that Koda was tagging along to get to a place called the 'salmon run'. But as their journey to the 'run', Kenai had started to like Koda, but there was a problem as they went on. Denahi had thought Kenai was killed by the bear that had gotten Sitka hurt and had tried killing Kenai a few times in tile he was turned back into a human.

Koda had learned about Kenai killing his mother, but since he knew he need Kenai to take care of him, he had forgiven his new brother and was turned into a human so he could live with his new family. "I know it sounds crazy, but there's a bear print on the cave wall to prove it."

The nine-teen year old smiled at him. "I believe you, Kenai," she answered. "What did Sitka think about this?"

His smile never faded and a laugh escaped his mouth. "Sitka was very confused when we explained everything to him, but after Tanana had explained as well, he was happy to have another little brother. And the past year, I never regretted having Koda as a little brother. But there are times when I do regret it," Kenai sighed. "Koda misses the other bears and his friends and I sometimes wish the sprits would turn us back so we could go to the salmon run so he could visit them."

"Do they know what happened?" Kenai shock his head.

"No, but if we were to turn now, there would be to many questions and Koda wanted to avoid them," Ta'Linda nodded. "Anyways, my point is, getting a totem is really great. Even if its hard to understand at first." It brought a smile to Ta'Linda's face and, again, she nodded. Everything that she was worried about earlier before was starting to go away and she couldn't help, to herself, to thank the older man. "Thanks, Kenai, it really helps."

He smiled at her again and nodded, "No problem." He says. "Sitka and Denahi would be telling you the same thing. And if you ever need someone to talk to, we're here for you."

* * *

The day was going by slow and Ta'Linda didn't like it one bit. She hated when the days just dragged on and waiting for Tanana to get back with the totem wasn't helping either. The talk that she had with Kenai had made her less nervous about getting the totem and she couldn't wait to get the ceremony over with. Right now, Ta'Linda was with one of the women, Grace, that Tanana had toke her to so she could get ready when she gets the totem. It was already pass noon time and anytime, the shaman woman of the village would be walking in the village and everyone will gather for the ceremony.

Grace explained everything that would happen at the at the ceremony and Ta'Linda tried to remember everything that she was telling her, but the woman was going so fast that she could hardly keep up. She's been with Grace for the last three hours and she just wished that Sitka Denahi and Kenai would get back already with the fish or Koda would run in here wanting to play with her or maybe even Tanana get back with the totem. It wasn't that Ta'Linda didn't like Grace, it was just that she never meet a person who was so talkative except maybe Koda and Amy's younger brother, Shane. "Um, Grace, I'm sorry, but is this going to take any longer?"

"No, no, of Corse, not, you can leave," Ta'Linda smiled at her before she stood up and left Grace's hut. She sighed in relief as she walked over to her own hut to get washed up for later. She washed her whole body before stepping into a clean pair of pants, shirt, and slipped her boots back on. She had just finished braiding her hair when she pulled the curtain to the hut opened and gasped and fell back when she seen Sitka.

Ta'Linda sighed and put a hand to her chest as she laughed along with Sitka and Koda who happened to behind his oldest brother. "Are you ok?" Sitka asked her.

She answered, "I'm fine." she sighed and smiled at him as she stood back up. "I didn't know you were back already."

"We just got here," Sitka told her. "Just came to see what you were doing."

"I was just getting myself cleaned up for later," she explained. Sitka just nodded as they walked out the hut together, smiling when Koda gave Ta'Linda a big hug. She laughed when the boy nearly nocked her down and hugged her back. "What's the hug for?" She wondered.

Koda just gave her a smile before he ran off, making Ta'Linda raise an eyebrow at him as he ran with his friends. Then she looked at Sitka, who just smiled at her and shrugged with a laugh. "What was that about?" She wondered.

Sitka shrugged again as he passed her, going after Koda. Ta'Linda raised an eyebrow towards the two, smiling as she crossed her arms and shock her head. There were times when Sitka would just ignore the question she had asked him, as if he didn't know what she was talking about or didn't really know himself. But, some how, Ta'Linda knew Sitka was just dodging questions. She laughed as Sitka picked up his youngest brother, pulling him upside down, the boy laughing as Sitka lifted him over his shoulders, tickling him while doing so. "Hey, Tanana's back!" Ta'Linda looked towards the voice that yelled the anocement and watched as everyone ran pass her towards the mountain. "Come on, Ta'Linda!" Koda yelled as he ran passed her, grabbing her hand in the process.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she laughed as she allowed the boy to pull her towards the ceremony.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up a soon as I can. Sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Chapter four

Amy Jefferson rubbed her hands together nervously. Where could she be, she wondered pacing back and fourth in her apartment. Its been almost a month since her best friend, Ta'Linda, had disappeared and her father, who was usually abusive, was going crazy about it. Usually, Amy

* * *

wouldn't care about the man that abused his daughter, but for the past month, since Ta'Linda had disappeared without a trace, he's bee going crazy. He'd sit by the phone every day and night, hoping that his daughter would call him, that she was safe. Daniel had came to Amy three days after Ta'Lida had went missing, pleading to the woman that he needed to see his daughter, to make shure she was alive and ever since, Amy had allowed Daniel to stay with her for the time being.

Amy sighed as she looked at the sleeping man beside the phone in her old chair. She didn't even know why she was helping him. He was so abusive to Ta'Linda and not once did he showed love to her. At least, not since the last time she ran away. Sighing again, Amy walked over to the older man, putting a blakent over him to keep him warm. "Please be safe, Tal'," Amy pleaded looking out the window towards the park. "Please come home soon."

* * *

Ta'Linda sat in between Koda and Denahi as she listened to Tanana explain to what the totem was really for to the people that sat around her. "Each and every one of use gains a totem to show manhood or womanhood, and as we grow older, your totem grows with you. Some of us use courage, others gaudiest, and others beauty," the crowed chuckled. "Ta'Linda." Taking a deep breath, Ta'Linda walked over to the older woman and sat down in front of her. "Are you nervous?" she wondered.

"A little." the nine-teen year old admitted.

"Well, don't be," Tanana chuckled. "Its a good on," she added. "Ta'Linda, I have been to the mountain where the lights touch the earth and the sprits have revealed to me, your totem. Your totem is," She bit her lip as Tanana slowly pulled out a peace of clothe, unwrapping it. "Compassion." Ta'Linda looked at rock carved into a deer. The deer of compassion, she thought as Tanana put the totem over her head to hang over her neck. She didn't listen to what Tanana had to say through out the rest of the ceremony (except when Tanana said putting her hand print on the wall) and sat back in her spot with Koda and his brothers.

When the ceremony was over, Ta'Linda walked by herself as she looked at the totem that she had gotten not to long ago. Compassion, she thought shrugging.

She wasnt really disappointed about it but she kinda wish she knew what it ment. She sighed and smiled when Koda rushed passed her with his friends, saying hi as he passed by her. "Hey, Tal," she nodded at Denahi as he passed her as well. "Well, you dont look disappointed about your totem." He added putting an arm around her as they walked.

Ta'Linda raised an eybrow at him before pushing his arm off. "Should I be?" She wondered.

"Nope," he answered, still smiling at her. "Most people would be." He told her as he contuied to walk. "Kenai shu was when he got his."

"Well, that was Kenai," Ta'Linda answered him. "I'll just have to deal with it, I guess." Denahi chuckled at her as she grabbed her totem again, studying it closely.

"Looks like ypu care."

"Who said I didnt?"

Denahi shock his head. "No one," he grinned at her. "You know, I think compassion fits you well." The nine-teen year old rised an eyebrowat him. "I mean... you care about everyone. Well, hat was after you decided to stay with us the day after you woke up.

"I remember when you were o scare of us. Like we were going to hurt you or something."

Ta'Linda rolled her eyes. She asked, " Are you really going to bring that up right now?" Denahi shrugged.

"I'm just saying."

"Dont you hav something better to do then bug me, Denahi?" Ta'Linda the asked him, trying to chnge the subject. The older man thought for a moment before his eyes widen and turned around, heading towards where the fish was hanging on the tree.

Ta'Linda laughed and shock her head as she turne back around, jumping when she meet a group of girls smiling at her. "Uh, hi..."

* * *

Sitka glared at Denahi as he walked over towards him and Kenai. "Forget something," Sitka wondered sarcasitly.

Denah smiled at her older brother innocently before he started to help with the fish. As he did that, Sitka looked over to where Ta'Linda was and smiled when she seen a few of the girls that were apart of the village talking to her, questioning like they usually did.

They were probally about Denahi again and from the looks of things, they were making Ta'Linda feel unconferble from the way she was turning red like that. "What's so funny?" Denahi asked him, making Sitka lok at him.

"Nothing," he lied helping wih the fish. "Why?" He replied.

Denahi turned and grinned. "Oh," he snickered as Ta'Linda was trying to get away from the girls, smiling nervously and backing away from them. They were talking all excited how she had gotten her totem. She achally didn't mind it, but she never liked much attion around her and it always made her feel uncomfeterble about the people around her. She turned around to look at the two brothers, despite that they'd come over to save her from the crowed. Both the brothers laughed at her and waved, making her send a glare towards them.

That's when the girls then decided to drag Ta'Linda towards the river and as they went, Ta'Linda looked at the again and mouth, 'help me, please,' a few times before she disappered down the nerrow path to the river.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Denahi chuckled, looking back at his older brother.

Sitka shock his head, smirking. "Nah, she needs to be with other girls anyways," he answered. "Can't spend all her time with us all the time."

* * *

Ta'Linda glared at Sitka and Denahi as the girls dragged her off to God knows where and groaned. She didn't want to be with other girls, they just reminded her of Amy and thats when she started to worry about the memories shes been losing for the past month.

When Ta'Linda turned around, facing the group of girls, they were laughing and telling her how they wanted to make her look beautiful for that night.

Her eyes widen. Uh oh, she thought as she was dragged down towards the river. "Uh, what are we doing down here?" Ta'Linda wondered.

One of the girls, who had very long hair smiled at her as she turned to face her. "We're all getting ready for tonight. Like every totem ceremony, we all have to look nice for tonight. In cluding the guys.

"And we're gonna help get you ready. We already got an dress picked out for you." Ta'Linda stared at her.

"Dress?" She repeated.

The girl nodded. "I'm Lyla, by the way," she told her. "I'm Grace's daughter."

Crap, Ta'Linda sighed as they contuied to walk. "Ok, um, shouldn't I get myself ready?" She then asked the girls.

"Nope, Sitka wanted us to help you."

"Sitka?"

"Lyla, you weren't supose to tell her!" One of the girls told her, glareing.

"She was going to find out sooner or later." Lyla said smugly and shrugged, making Ta'Linda and a few of the girls giggle. Sitka is so dead, Ta'Linda told herself as she an thw girls reached the river.

* * *

After bathing, getting put in some clean underclothes, boots, and a dress that was made from deer and white rabbit skin, the girls had braided Ta'Linda's hair, just like the others did.

It toke her a moment to realize that it was her reflection that was in the water because she had never achally looked real nice.

The dress that Lyla had picked out for Ta'Linda was decent enough so she could dance to the music in. The dress had ended at her knees, showing her boots and part of the pants she wore under the dress.

Her hair was braided back and it almost made her frown. She remembered how she would never wear a dress when she went to parties with Amy. She didnt want her father to know she was going out to a party with her only friend when she was suppose to be at a study group or wih her Aunt.

The nine-teen year old shock her head of the thoughts and sighed one last time before the girls said it was time to head back. All the girls were dressed up nicwly and she didnt have any douht so did the men and children that would be celebrating with them.

When Ta'Linda and the other girls rwached the village, all of them went their seppret ways or in twos and threea, giggleing and talking about things Ta'Linda didn't really care about that much.

The yound woman was walking around slowly, smiling at how fun everyone was having and how everyone was dressed up nicely. She stopped when she seen Lyla stadding in the far corner, just watching at everyone else.

Ta'Linda frowned and started to walk over to her when ahe was stopped by Koda. "Hi, Tally," the little boy said. "You look really pretty." She smiled at him as he huged her and thanked him.

"Thank you, Koda," she looked back towards were Lyla was and frowned when she seen that she wasn't there any more. "Hey," she looked back at Koda. "Where are your brothers?"

"They're beside the fire," he rreplie. "Well, Sitka is, I don't know where Denahi and Kenai is." Giving Koda one last smile, she walked towards the fire, smiling when she found Sitka starring at the flames. "Are you ok?" She asked.

She gigged when he jumped up and turned to her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Sitka just smiled as she sat beside him. "Are you ok?" She asked again.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Why?"

Ta'Linda shrugged. "You looked destracted, that's all," she replied. "I figured you'd be having fun."

"I'm not into parties," he admitted, not taking his eyes off the young woman. "Lyla said you weren't to happy about me sending you off like that. You're not , are you."

"Nah, just not use to dressing up all nice and stuff," said Ta'Linda as she shifted on her spot on the floor. "Not use to anyone giving me this much atton ether." She added.

Sitka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

"There she is," the two of them turned around, looking at Denahi and Kenai as they aproched them. "Com on, Tal', you should be having fun."

"I am having fun." She argues as she was pukld to her feet. "Come and dance with us, Tally." Denahi incuraged her.

She shock her head, smiling abd answered, " I don't want to dance, I'm havng fun talking to your brother."

"Well, why don't you dance with me then?" She looked at Sitka and before she could protest, he grabbed her hand and spun her around as new musci started to play.

Ta'Linda laughed as she was spun around many times as she dance with Sitka and his two brothers, Koda joining in every once in awhile.

The people around them stopped for a moment and watched as she dance with Sitka the most, neather of them takng their eyes off of eavh other in tile the musoc finally slowed down and they ad to sit for a few moments to catch their breaths. And when they finally did, they lauhed again.

For a moment, the two looked at each other, smiling. "Well, isn't that nice," Denahi teased. "The two love birds are having fun." Ta'Linda looked at him funny as Sitka sent him a glare, throwing something at him. Love birds, Ta'Linda wondered.

She thought about it for moment before looking at Sitka as he and Denahi talked, laughing. Love, she thought and befor she could think about it anymore, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

It toke her a moment to realize that everyone was dancing to the music again and dcided she was going to laugh again and think about what Denahi saod earlier.


	5. Chapter five

"Officer Nancy," Amy called to the police officer as she left her office. The older woman sighed as Amy walked passed the desk and walked towards her. Ever since Ta'Linda had went missing, she had checked here twice a week and Nancy just didn't know how to help her any more. It was now going on two months since her friend had disappeared and last night, just as Amy was coming into her apartment, Ta'Linda's father had packed his bags and left in his truck, not telling where he was heading. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked, her eyes pleading for yes.

the officer sighed again as Amy stopped in front of her. "Amy, I told you, if we find anything that we'll-"

"If?" Amy repeated. "What do you mean if? Are you even trying to find her?"

"Of Corse, we are, but we also have other cases we have to deal with right now." Amy frowned at her as she tried to walk pass her, but she stepped in front of her again. "But this is important. Her father left last night. He thinks she's dead. Please."

"Amy, as I said before, we are trying our hardest. Now please, go home." Nancy put an arm around Amy as she walked her towards the doors of the police department and as she walked, Amy was trying everything in her power for Nancy to help her find her friend. But once they got outside, the officer was getting angry with the younger woman. "Amy," she barked at her. "We are trying everything we can do.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to work." Tears rolled down Amys checks as she turned around and ran towards her car on the other side of the street. And before she could reach the other side, she gasped as she heard a horn and stopped to see a taxi car heading her way. She let out a scream and heard Nancy yell her name before the taxi made contact with her body.

She felt her body hit the roof of the car before she hit the concert a few times. Pain filled her body and her vision was blury along with hearing the officer calling her name. But before she even knew what was happening, everything around her faded into black.

* * *

"Come on, Ta'Linda!" The nine-teen year old laughed as she Koda and Kenai ran away from caribou stampede that Kenai had started when he was trying to milk one. She didn't really know why Kenai or Koda had convinced her to tag along for that walk but she wasn't regretting it. Koda was on Ta'Linda's back as she and Kenai ran away from the heard and she knew if Sitka or Denahie found out what the three of them did, she knew they would be in trouble. Most likely Kenai and Koda for getting her into this mess.

Right now, they were heading towards the lake... well, achally she was just fallowing Kenai and didn't know where they were heading. But she had a pretty good idea when she seen the lake and Kenai started to yell 'Get down, get down' and seen his two brothers. oh, shit, she thought as she continued to run towards the two, stile laughing as Koda yelled at her to go faster.

When they had finally reached the two brothers, Ta'Linda threw Koda towards Kenai before they jumped and hid behind the kanews as they watched the animals jump over them. When the last one finally jumped over them, Ta'linda looked at Kenai and Koda before they started to laugh again, Sitka and Deanhi rolling their eyes at them. "Trying to milk caribou again, Kenai?" Sitka wondered as he stood up and helped Ta'Linda up from the ground.

Kenai gave him a smile before Sitka looked at Ta'Linda who also gave him a smile. For a moment Sitka gave her a frown before his smile went away. Its been two months since she's been with the four brothers and each day the she would get closer to them and Ta'Linda had finally forgotten everything about her past besides Amy and her father. But for the past couple of months, she was getting more closer to Sitka then ever. She would always feel a tightness in her chest when ever he looked at her, blushed, spent most of her time with him when she wasn't with Deanhi Kenai or Koda.

She always found herself smiling at him and when ever she spoke, he listened. And it was the first time she ever felt this way. "Come on," Sitka finaly said, making her look back at the four brothers. "Lets get back before night falls. We still need to get the fish."

* * *

Ta'Linda sighed as she walked down the trail with the four brothers with a bag of fish over her shoulders. They had just gotten back, but they stile had a four mile walk before they get back to the village. The four brothers were just talking while she just kept quiet. She just listened to the brothers conversation while she looked around the forest as they passed. All she could see was grass trees bushes and animals every now and then. The birds were singing to each other as usual and everything seamed to be fine in tile her eyes caught something a few feet away from the trail she and the brothers were walking on.

She stopped and frowned, wondering if it was an animal or just a log that's been there for awhile. She looked towards the brothers who just kept going and that's when she decided to walk over towards the figure.

With the bag of fish stile over her shoulder, Ta'Linda walked forward trying to see what it was laying on the ground. "Ta'Linda?" She heard Sitka call her, but she just kept walking. "Ta'Linda? Where are you?" Again, she ignored the voices as she continued on her way. When she finally reached the figure, she noticed it had clothes. Being aware that it could've ben an dangerous man, she moved the person over. Her eyes widen as she dropped the bag of fish and gasped. "Amy?"

* * *

They had rushed her to the village as quick as they could. Sitka was carrying her as Denahi had the other bag of fish. As soon as Ta'Linda had realized who she was, and told Sitka, they hurried to get her back to the village. Ta'Linda couldn't believe that she had found her old friend in the woods. Her nose was dripping blood while her clothes torn up. As soon as they got to the village, Kenai had taken Ta'Linda's bag and she and Sitka rushed to Tanana and toke her to Ta'Lindas hut that she had gotten three days she gotten her totem.

The nine-teen year old woman waited outside her hut, waiting for Tanana or the healer to come out to tell her the news. Thankfully for Ta'Linda, her friend was stile breathing when she had found her. She just hoped that she would stay that way- breathing.

It felt like a thousand years later before Tanana and the healer had came out of the hut and, quickly, Ta'Linda stood up, worried. "How is she?" she wondered.

Tanana smiled softly at her. "She's doing fine. Nothings broken, she has a few bruises, and she should be up by the morning, if not the next day."

"Thank you." The two women nodded before Ta'Linda went inside, Sitka and his three brothers staying outside. She just couldn't believe that Amy was here though. She had thought she would never see the older woman again and she was happy to see her and that she would live. But then the young woman frowned, wondering why she was in the forest in the first place. It reminded her when Sitka and his brothers told her she was found in the forest, but they found miles away from where Amy was found. She couldn't help but wonder if she was looking for her.

Sighing, Ta'Linda looked Amy over and cringed. Tanana was right. She did have bruises all over her and she was covered in dirt and grime. Heaven keep her alive, the nine-teen thought as she sat beside her friend.

* * *

The moment Amy she woke up, she groaned at the pain that was all over her body. At first, she thought she was at a party and drunk of her ass. But that was in tile she remembered that she was at the police station begging that Officer Nancy if she found anything on Ta'Linda and when she didn't want Amy there, she remembered running towards her car before getting hit by the taxi. She quickly looked away, wondering if she was in the hospital, but instead found herself in some kind of tent.

At first, she didn't see anyone in the tent and thought it would be a good idea to run in tile she heard voices talking softly outside of the tent. It sounded like a woman and a child's voice. The woman's voice was soft and sweet, along with the child's, but then there was a third voice. A man's voice. "I'm shure she'll be fine," he said. "You heard what Tanana said. Just a few bruises and nothing else."

"I know that, Sitka, but I cant hope but to worry. I'm stile surprised she's here."

The man sighed. "Alright, why don't we get some sleep? I'll see you in the morning," He finally said. "Behave, Koda."

"I will."

When the tent entice opened, the people that came in were hard to see. Both of them talked quietly before a small fire was made and revealed a woman facing away from Amy and the child, a young boy, who sat in the corner. This gave Amy enough time to look around and notice that the place she was in wasn't a tent, it was a hut that native Americans used for shelter. The hut was large and she noticed it could fit more the three people. There were baskets along the walls of the hut, along with furs that hung across the sticks that kept the hut up. Amy looked back at the boy and woman.

She wondered if the woman was the boys mother. Or maybe even his older sister that was taking care of him. She had long brown hair that reached her hips, she wore fur clothing and boots and her skin was really pale. And the boy was a little darker. He had short black hair and was smiling at the woman as she spoke to him. His clothes where the same as the woman but a lot a different color then hers. And when the woman finally turned towards her, Amy's eyes widen and couldn't believe who it was.

At first, she thought she was dreaming, but then she listened to her voice. "Ta'Linda?" She wondered out loudly and cursed herself when the two of them looked at her quickly, eyes widen and a smile on the woman's face as she sat down the bowl she had in her hands before hurrying over to her. "Amy," she said. "Amy are you ok?"

The older woman nodded. "Where am I?"

"I'll explain later," Ta'Linda told her. "I was really worried about you. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I was hit by a taxi."

"A taxi," Koda repeated. "What's a taxi?" he asked Ta'Linda who gave him a soft smile before looking back at Amy who gave the boy a wired look. "What?" Koda wondered.

"Hey, Koda," Ta'Linda said. "Can you go out for a moment? I need to talk to Amy alone for a moment."

"Ahhh..." Koda complained before he walked outside the hut and Ta'Linda looked back at her friend. "Who was that?" Amy asked her.

"A friend... almost like a brother," She answered. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a taxi," Amy grinned. "Oh, wait." the two laughed. "but, uh, why doesn't he know what a Taxi is. He should now." Ta'Linda bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Amy what had happened over the pass two months before agreeing to tell her. She had explained from the very beginning when she had woken up in the four brothers hut and how they helped her get better. Then she explained how she forgotten everything about her past in the city- a memory coming to her every once in awhile- except for her and her father and the times she and Amy spent together, only they were different from when they were in the city. She had explained how she didn't remember how she had gotten in the city or how she had gotten injured in the first place before Sitka had found in the forest miles away from the village and where they had found her.

Amy had stayed quiet through the whole thing, believing everything that the younger woman had been through. "You've been through a lot haven't you?" Ta'Linda just nodded. "Well, don't worry," She told her.

"I'm here now. And I should tell you what has been happening as well."

"Why don't we do that in the morning," Ta'Linda suggested to her. "I'll get you something to eat and then you'll have to rest some more."

Amy nodded before Ta'Linda stood up to get Koda and went to receive her friend something to eat.

* * *

**There you guys go, sorry its been awhile. I've been spending time with my grandparents for the past two weeks and getting ready for high school.**

**And I will be trying to updating the next few chapters tomorrow if I go to the library because with school being on Tuesday, I don't know when i'll update again. In tile then I hope you guys in joy the next few chapters.**

**-AJW**


	6. Chapter six

When morning had finally came, Amy was up early, like she was always was. But when she woke up that morning, she was afraid she had dreamed her best friend up by mistake. So, taking a deep breath, Amy looked around and sighed when she realized she was still in hut and Ta'Linda was on her own cot asleep, along with the little boy she seen last night.

Amy sighed as she remembered what her young friend had told her last night when she realized she was awake….. well, when she blurted out her name. She almost didn't believe that Ta'Linda had lost all her memory about the city and all the places they liked to go to before they had to go home. Everything that she should know about was replaced with new things that they never did together. Like hunting, fishing, making clothing, and playing with the small children in their 'village' when their parents were busy or were gone for a few days.

She just didn't understand why Ta'Linda lost all her memory from the past and gained new ones that never really happened. What if the same thing happens to me, she wondered. She just couldn't help but think that. But then again, it might not happen to her and maybe she could find a way to help her friend to remember about the city. That was if she wanted to remember about the city.

She might not want to remember the things that had happened when she was with her father during that time.

Amy sighed again and slowly sat up with a groan of pain. Last night, Ta'Linda had told her about the bruises that were under her clothing, but she wasn't really worried about that at the moment. Right now she was worried about how the hell they were going to get back home and how she was going to explain to Ta'Linda that her father left a few days ago. "Oh, you're awake," Amy turned and looked at her once sleeping friend who smiled at her as she also sat up.

It was a long time before Ta'Linda had finally decided to speak. "That's what I was afraid of," she whispered. "So, you don't know if he's dead or alive?"

"No," the twenty-five year old answered her. Before Ta'Linda could answer her, she was interrupted by Koda yawning and saying 'good morning' to the both of them. "Oh, hey, kiddo," Ta'Linda spoke up, forcing a smile. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

The boy just nodded with a smile as he stood up from his cot and said good morning to Amy before he walked out of the hut with Ta'Linda. "I'll be back soon."

Amy just nodded at her friend as she left the hut before she started to get dressed in the clothes that Ta'Linda had given her a few minutes ago.

"How long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes," Amy answered her. "You?"

"Just woke up," Ta'Linda smiled at her before she stood up from her cot and went to one of the baskets. "The village healer said once you were awake that you'd be able to walk if you wanted to. What do you think?" she asked her.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine to walk," she paused for a moment. "It's standing up I might need help with." Before Amy could think about it, her friend was by her side and offering her hand that she toke. She groaned in pain as she slowly stood up and sighed as she tried to catch her breath. She had never been the kind of person to get sick or injured. At least, she was never that way in a few years.

The last time she had felt this way was when she was only eleven years old and she had to get surgery because of her kidney. Her left kidney was bad enough that it almost killed her and Ta'Linda was by her side the whole time in tile she was able to walk on her own again and she's always been thankful to have the younger woman there for her when she needed her the most.

And once again, she was there for her again. But something was much different from the last time she seen her friend. She gain more weight, she wasn't afraid, and kept a smile on her face all the time.

"So, you've been her for the past two months, Ta'L?" Amy finally asked, breaking the long silence between the two of them.

The younger girl just nodded at Amy before she turned and pulled out a long sleeved shirt, pants, and boots and gave them to her. "Yeah, for the first few weeks I've been here, Koda's brothers," she motioned over towards the sleeping boy. "have been taking care of me before I had received my totem four weeks ago and that's when they gave me this hut."

"So, you like it here?"

Ta'Linda gave her a smile and nodded, "I love it here." She told her. "The people here are really nice to me, Koda's brothers are really caring, and I don't have to worry about my dad." Ta'Linda paused for a moment. "How is my father?"

Amy didn't know how to answer that. Every time she went home, she was scared to go into the apartment. And it looked like she still was. "You're father left," she said quietly. She waited for Ta'Linda to reply, but she stayed quiet. "When you disappeared, he wasn't himself. He stopped drinking and was crying every night and yelling for you to come home. They were going to kick him out on the streets before I let him stay with me and ever since then, he wouldn't leave the phone and sat by the window hoping you would come home. I haven't seen him since I left for work the day he left." Ta'Linda's face paled and the smile was replaced with a sad expression.

It didn't matter to Ta'Linda how much her father hurt her in the pass. She still loved him as much as she loved her mother before she died and she knew her father loved her. He was just too afraid to show it at times.


	7. Chapter seven

Three days had passed since Amy had found out that she was in a different world. She was slowly getting use to it and was happy that she was with her young friend once again, but she hated being away from the city. She couldn't help but miss the stores, the cars honking, the traffic, the people shouting at each other... it was nothing like this place. The only thing that was loud around here was when the children were playing with each other or there was a ceremony- which Amy hasn't been to yet. And for three days, Amy's been trying to get use to this place. She knew she shouldn't be complaining, she was with her best friends who was safe and they were in a beautiful place where Ta'Linda seamed to love... In a place where Amy noticed that her young friend was falling for the man that first found her... Sitka. And she knew Ta'Linda didn't even know about it. Not even Sitka or his brothers.

Anyways, Amy had also noticed that Ta'Linda had been quiet for the three days that Amy had arrived. Maybe it was when she told her friend that her father had gone insane ever since she disappeared and he went missing. She wanted to ask her, but Ta'Linda was always gone with the four brothers teaching them how to use a bow. Perhaps she could ask her tonight, Koda would be staying with his brothers tonight and that would be a perfect time to ask if she was alright. Or when the two of them would go off to the lake to bathe... Amy groaned thinking about it. "What did I get myself into?" she asked herself as she picked up a basket of laundry and fallowed the other women back up to the village.

She had offer Ta'Linda to do laundry for her while she was out with Sitka and his three brothers for the day. Amy knew her friend would've protested, but Amy had turned around and left with the laundry before she could. Amy knew she shouldn't be doing any work after she had been hit by a car, but she didn't want to be the helpless woman in the village. She didn't want anyone to hate her because she wasn't helping the others with the chores, even if it meant learning how to do most of things.

Amy sighed as she went to the rope where Ta'Linda usually hung up hers and her friends clothing and started to get to work. She didn't mind helping Ta'Linda out, she was use to it. She just wish that she knew what was going to happen and how long she was going to be here.

* * *

"You did good today, Koda," Ta'Linda told the young boy as they walked back up to the village. They had been shooting arrows since the sun started to come up and it wasn't a lie that the 19 year old was tired. Even the three older brothers were tired and it was no surprise that Koda would have the most energy out of the for of them. "So, how's your friend been feeling, Ta'L?"

"Hmm," Ta'Linda looked at Denahi as she walked with him and his brothers. "Amy? She's doing fine. Why?"

Denahi just shock his head. "For a woman who was injured, its surprising to see that's she's up after three days." Ta'Linda rose an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Uh, Denahi, I was up in two days," she reminded him, shoving him as she walked ahead of the three older brothers. "Besides... You'll be surprised of what Amy can do." Denahi paused for a moment to think before he was shoved by Sitka and Kenai wwho were laughing as they chased after Ta'Linda.

* * *

"Hey, there you are," Amy said as she seen her friend walk up with Koda and his brothers. "Have a nice day?" she wondered.

Koda beamed, "I hit all the targets! Ta'L might teach me how to hunt soon!"

Ta'Linda laughed as Amy looked at her with a worried look. "I said I'll talk to your brothers about it, Koda," she sighed as she picked up some of the clothing from the basket. "Need help?"

"You don't have to, Ta'L,"

"Its fine," Ta'Linda smiled at her friend. "You look like you need the help." Amy smiled and nodded as they started to hang up the laundry while Sitka, Kenai, Denahi, and Koda walked off, talking about something else. For a few moments, it was silent between Amy and Ta'Linda. And as usual, Ta'Linda didn't know what to say to Amy. She was stile having a hard time knowing that her father have been missing and Amy was confused at where they were. Hell, Ta'Linda didn't even know where she was. She didn't know if she was dreaming or was dead. Even if she's been there for awhile, it was stile confusing.

It didn't even help on what she was feeling for Sitka either and for the pass three days, she wondered if she should tell Amy everything that happened since she been here. And what she had already told her... What she was feeling. "So," the two laughed as they tried to speak at the same time. "You go first." Amy told her friend.

Ta'Linda sighed. "So, how do you like it here so far?"

Amy paused before she smiled. "I think its beautiful here," she said honestly. "I see why you love it so much." Amy paused again. "What about you, huh?

"Do you like it here?" Ta'Linda couldn't hind the smile from her friend as she hung up another peace of clothing. "I love it here," she looked at her friends. "At least I know I'll never be alone here." she whispered to herself. Not really knowing Amy heard her, Amy looked at where her friends where at. She was mostly looking at Sitka. Amy turned back around smiling at knowing what Ta'Linda was probably feeling right now. "You like him don't you?"

"What,"

"That man," Amy responded. "Sitka, right, you like him don't you?" She looked at her friend and laughed at her as she blushed deeply. "You do, don't you?"

"Is it that easy to tell?"

Amy turned to Ta'Linda and smiled at her softly. "Its nothing to be ashamed of, Ta'L, and I'm happy for you." Amy then turned back to the line and sighed as she finished hanging up the clothes. Ta"linda looked at her friend knowing that she was upset. It wasn't that hard to tell she was thinking about something. "What's wrong?"

The twenty-three year old shock her head as she whipped her hands on her pants. "Nothing," she lied. "Its just that... I miss home." Amy walked away and before the younger woman could say anything else, she heard yelling and quickly turned and rolled her eyes as she seen Koda rustling with his best friend, Lily. A young girl who was born with dark blue hair and didn't seam to fit in the village or have any friends but Koda.

"No, Koda! Koda, not in the..." Ta'Linda sighed as she watched the boy and girl land in the mud, laughing as they continue to rustle with each other. "mud." She finished as she crossed her arms and shock her head with a smile. More laundry for tomorrow, she thought as she walked over to Koda's older brothers.

* * *

Later that night, Ta'Linda walked by herself to the river. She was hoping that no one had seen her and that she would be able to be by herself at the moment, even if it was freezing outside and she wasn't wearing any shoes and cold. The young woman looked up at the stars and sighed at what to do now. Almost all her memories were gone and she didn't know what to think about it. She didn't know what to think about Amy, her father missing, or her feelings about Sitka. She wondered if she really did like Sitka.

When ever they looked at each other, she had butterflies in her stomach, blushed, and almost didn't know what to say most of the time. Was it love? Or just a feeling? "Ta'Linda,"

"Speak of the devil," Ta'Linda turned and smiled at Sitka as he walked up to her, looking almost tired. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here alone?" he wondered.

"Sorry," she answered standing up. "I was just about to com back up to the village."

"Well, come on, its getting colder," he raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are your boots." Ta'Linda shock her head and smiled as they walked back up to the village together.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, guys im sorry it toke so long to update. ive been busy with school work, but I hope you like this chapter and the next one that'll be coing up soon.**


	8. Chapter eight

3 years ago...

It was finally time to get out of school and Ta'Linda wished there could be more hours of school left. As much as many people thought she was crazy for loving it, she was just happy to be away for the eight hours and being a straight A student, none of the teachers would allow her to talk any tutoring. She was to good in all her classes and no one thought she should stay after school. It was the only time to get away from her drunk and abusive father during the week days when he wasn't working or he'd come home early. It was way better then being hit all the time like during the summer.

The 16 year old girl sighed as she pulled out some of her books so she'd be able to do homework when she got home. As she did this, she didn't notice that there was a boy a grade higher then she was, was coming her way. He was a tall boy that had muscle and had a football jacket on. He was tall and his hair was long enough to be put back in a pony tail. "Hey," Ta'Linda looked at the boy and forced a smile at him. "Ta'Linda, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "If your want me to do your homework, it wont work with me, pretty boy." Ta'Linda closed her locker as and turned around. But before she could get out the doors, she was surprised that the football player had stopped her. "No," he says.

"That's not why I'm here." he smiled at her. "Um... I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile now. You live in my apartment building, right? WIth your dad?" Again Ta'Linda nodded, but looked down at her feet feeling ashamed. If he knew that she lived in that crappy apartment building, he may know about her father. "I know about what your father does to you." She looked at him with a sad look.

"And I know how you feel."

"What," the boy smiled at her softly as he lifted up his sleeve jacket, showing many bruises. "I'm Josh." Ta'Linda smiled at him as he held out his hand and shock it.

* * *

Ta'Linda opened her eyes at the memory and sighed. Josh Carter. The thought of him made her stomach turn. They were dating for a year and not once did they tell anyone about them. Not even their fathers or even their friends. They wanted it to be a secret. She closed her eyes remember about the time they first meet, when they first kissed, and the times he made her laugh. How he made her feel safe. Its been three years since Ta'Linda had thought about the one she fell in love with in high school. And she wouldn't regret it of it wasn't for the big car crash that he was in a few days after Christmas.

That was the year he had bought her a golden heart shape locket with their picture inside of it. The locket had cost almost 800 dollars and she kept it hidden from her father by asking Amy to keep it with her. Ta'Linda sighed again.

Most of the memories that she had came and went and sometimes the memories she wanted gone would be there the most. She loved Josh and was heart broken when she found out that he was gone. She never thought she'd feel that way again. But she was wrong. She hoped she was wrong. She hoped the way she felt with Josh was the same feelings that she was having with Sitka right now. Feelings that Sitka didn't know about yet. Only Amy knew.

Wanting to go back to sleep before anyone came into the hut, Ta'Linda curled up into a ball and sighed as the furs kept her warm from the cold weather. She sighed one more time before closing her eyes and relaxing her body. "Ta'L," a voice said a few minutes later. "Are you awake?"

Opening one eye, she looked at little Koda. "No," she whispered back, closing her eyes again. She heard Koda snicker as he shock her a little bit. "Yes you are, its time to get up, Ta'L!"

"No," She answered rolling onto her stomach. "Go away."

Koda crossed his arms as he looked at her, then thought about claim on her back and jumping on her softly, making her moan. "Come on, Ta'L," he says. "Get up."

"No." She repeated rolling on her side away from him this time.

"Come on, Ta'L, I thought we were going hunting today." Koda frowned as Ta'Linda didn't answer him and leaned to her, hearing soft snoring. "Hmm..." Koda thought for a long time before he grinned evilly at her and stood up, walking over to the bowl of water. He slowly picked up the bowl of water and turned back to her friend, walking slowly towards her. Not thinking at all, Koda dumped the whole bowl on the woman, causing her to gasp and get up real quickly.

Koda burst out laughing as Ta'Linda yelled out 'cold' and glared at him. "Koda!" She yelled.

The boy yelped as she jumped at him, nearly grabbing him before he ran out the hut laughing. "Uhhhh," she groaned as she grabbed a towel and sat down on a basket, trying to dry off and get warm. "So much by sleeping in." She muttered as she dried her hair off.

"Are you ok," the 19 year old glared at Amy as she came in laughing.

"Just peachy," Ta'Linda answered as she stretched a bit. "You put him up to that didn't you?" She wondered.

Amy shock her head. "Well, I told him to get you up no matter what it toke," she admitted. "but I didn't mean making you freeze to death." she chuckled as she gave her friend some warm clothes and her boots. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Ta'Linda responded going behind some furs and changing into the dry clothing. "Why?"

"I meant about yesterday,"

"Oh," Ta'Linda bit her bottem lip. "I actually need to talk to you about that." She popped her head out. "But its about someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"Do you remember Josh Carter?"

"Yeah, the guy you've meet when you were 16, right? The one who died from the accident?"

Ta'Linda sighed. "Yeah," she says. "After me and Sitka came back from the river, I fell asleep and I couldn't stop thinking about him... Do you think... It could be happening again?" Amy thought for a moment. She haven't thought about Josh since the day he died and when Ta'Linda asked to keep the locket for her. They were in love, something that Ta'Linda wanted for along time and it was taken away from her when he was killed. "Maybe, yeah," Amy smiled as her friend came out from behind the curtain.

"And that's a good thing."

"I hope so," Ta'Linda sat down on the basket again. "I think I really like this man, Amy... I just don't know how to tell him. And I don't know if I want to go back where we were before. Is that bad?"

Amy shock her head, not really wanting to agree with her friend. "No," she sighed. "come on, lets get going, 'kay? we have a big day a head of us."

* * *

Outside the hut, Sitka watched as Ta'Linda and Amy walked out of their hut together, laughing and talking about something he couldn't hear. He was also watching as Koda was playing with Lily once again. He was most likely concern about Koda and Lily hurting each other -most likely Lily hurting Koda. Sitka had to admit, Lily was an old little girl, but Koda seamed to like her and he wasn't going to judge the girl at all like most of the villagers did. She was mostly quiet, just like her older sister, Lyla, but was a nice girl when no one was making fun of her like most of the kids did. Sitka looked back at Ta'Linda as she and Amy walked around the village, stopping by Lyla talking. "Your staring again," Denahi snickered.

Sitka glared at his brother and crossed his arms as he threw some rope over a tree branch to tie up a basket of fish. "I don't know what your talking about?" He answered.

Denahi laughed. "Come on, Sitka, I know how you feel about her. Its not that hard to tell."

"Its not that simple, Denahi,"

"I know that," Denahi grinned and crossed his arms. "But if you like her so much, why don't you tell her?" Sitka shock his head and shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I don't know." he admitted as he grabbed another basket of fish, helping his brother tie it on another branch.

"Well, you better tell her soon," Sitka looked at his younger brother.

"You never know who'll she'd go for." Denahi winked at him as he walked off, stopping when he seen a group of girls and running the other way as they all started to wave and say his name. Sitka laughed as they ran after him and they headed towards the river before looking back at Ta'Linda. He knew his brother was telling the truth, but there was only one problem he didn't know how to solve. How do I tell her, he wondered.


	9. Chapter nine

Another day had seamed to go by real fast and Ta'Linda was pretty much tired and she knew it was from the little wake up call that Koda gave her that morning before she had went outside with Amy. They had talked with Lyla and she had agreed that Sitka needed to know about how she felt about him. But, as usual, she didn't know what to tell him. So, Ta'Linda snuck off to the river again, but this time to take a bath and had brought furs to dry off and her comb and brush to brush out her hair once she was done, but not once did it cross her mind that Sitka would fallow her. Taking off all her clothes and taking her braid out, Ta'Linda toke a deep breath as she walked into the cold water and sunk under to get use to it. When she came up, she gasped out real loud, shivering from the cold and wishing that she didn't do what she just did. "That was refreshing," she huffed as she started to wash the dirt off her body. The girl smiled as she washed herself clean, and stood up to wash her legs and feet.

Meanwhile, Sitka had walked been at the village, looking around to find Ta'Linda. Its been almost thirty minutes, where is she, he wondered as he went to her hut. "Amy," said as he entered the hut. "Have you seen Ta'Linda?"

The woman looked at Sitka, shaking her head. "No, have you checked the river," suggested Amy. "She's always down there." Sitka nodded and thanked her before he headed down the path to the river, not thinking about searching there first before anywhere else. As he walked down there, he wasn't paying attain in tile he heard the water splashing a bit. Frowning, Sitka walked further down the path in tile he seen a naked woman. Not just any woman... Ta'Linda. He would've turned around, he should've turned around, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young woman was.

A small smile formed on his face in tile Ta'Linda paused for amount and turned around. She gasped seeing Sitka, blushed before grabbing the fur blankets. "Sitka!" she yelled. "What are you doing?" she quickly grabbed the furs, quickly covering her body and glaring at the older man. Sitka quickly turned around, feeling embarrassed and stupid that he didn't turn around the moment he seen her bathing. He knew that could've terminated their friendship. "Sorry, Ta'L," he quickly said as he heard her struggling to get her clothes back on.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Ta'Linda looked at him as she quickly put her pants and boots on. "You can look now," she crossed her arms. "And its ok." she told him, catching him off guard. As he turned around, Ta'Linda braided her hair, both of them being quiet. "Besides," she spoke up.

"I should've been watching out for anyone who came down here."

"No, I should've went back to the village when I seen you bathing," Sitka admitted. "I've never... I mean I would never... I would never." Ta'Linda watched him in amusement as he tried to find the right words to say to her and raised an eyebrow at him. "Sitka," he looked at her as she walked towards him. "Its ok." She told him and started to walk back up to the village, not saying another word to him, but biting her lower lip. Sitka watched her and sighed, wanting to kick himself. What did I just do, he thinks as he runs after her.

* * *

Once back to the village, Ta'Linda hurried to her hut before anyone could say anything to her, but she didn't get that far when she ran into Kenai. They both jumped back, surprised and causing Kenai to drop the wood that he was carrying. "Oh, sorry, Kenai," she said helping him pick the wood up. "I didn't see you."

Kenai smiled at her. "That's ok," he says. "What's with you? Why are in such a big hurry." Ta'Linda blushed deeply as she picked up some of the wood and helped Kenai carry it over to the corner of the village. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ta'Linda with a sigh. "I just got a big surprise."

"Really? What?"

"Oh, uh, well, I don't think you want to hear this."

"Why? What's it about?"

Ta'Linda bit her tong before she looked at her friend, wondering if she should tell him what his oldest brother had done. "Oh, well, its about Sitka," Kenai looked at her. "He, uh, caught me taking a bath." Kenai stared at her with wide eyes. Did she just say that his oldest brother that would never do anything to make a woman unconformable had watched Ta'Linda bathing? Kenai didn't know if he should be laughing or should be telling her his brother didn't mean it. "That's, uh," Kenai paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say.

"Surprising," the young woman finished. "He wasn't there that long. Only for a few seconds before I seen him."

"Wait? You're not mad at him?"

"Should I be?" Kenai shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've never know Sitka to do that kind of thing. He could've been trying to walk away before you caught him. Or couldn't help it." He muttered the last part, but Ta'Linda caught what he had said, gasped and smacked the back of his head, making him laugh as he rubbed his head. "What? I was just teasing you, Ta'L." He watched as she blushed and tried to keep her head down. Kenai stopped what he was doing before he seen her looking at his oldest brother, who was talking to Amy, who were talking about something.

Kenai had known that Sitka had a crush on him, he seen him watching their friend all the time. But he had never seen... "No way," he smiled. "Ta'L?"

"Hmm,"

"Do you like Sitka?" The young woman looked at Kenai, not knowing what to say. "Why don't you tell him?"

Ta'Linda answered, "How do I? Its so hard, I don't want make him unconformable around me." And with that, Ta"linda walked away quietly.

"If only you knew."

* * *

"Hey, Amy," the twenty-three year old turned around from the clothes she was taking off the line and smiled when she seen Sitka coming her way.

"Hey, I see you found her," Sitka nodded, making Amy frown. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but you may not like it," the woman raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explained what had just happened. She listened as he explained how he caught Ta'Linda bathing in the river and didn't turn around in tile she caught him watching her and before she could say something bad to him, he explained that he didn't mean to stare that long. He also told her that he may be falling for Ta'Linda as well.

Amy's mouth dropped opened and eyes widen and looked at her friend who was talking to Kenai at the moment and then back at Sitka, not knowing what to say to him. She wanted to tell him that her friend had the same feelings that he had for her, she just didn't know how to tell him, but she didn't. So, she responded, "Wow." She looked Ta'Linda and frowned when she seen her hit Kenai on the back of the head and shock her head before looking back at Sitka. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"So your not mad at me," he wondered. "OW!" Amy had punched him really hard in the shoulder and as he rubbed his shoulder, he glared at her. "What was that for?"

Amy frowned, "You're lucky I don't break every bone in your body for watching my best friend while she bathe." She growled crossing her arms. "But for most of it, no I'm not mad at you." She admitted.

"How long have you felt this way about her?"

"I don't know, maybe half a month after we fond her," Sitka sighed. "I just thought I'd come to you for help. For some advice." As much as she didn't want to, Amy couldn't help but laugh at him. "Hey, its not that funny."

"I'm sorry," Amy giggled. "Its just I never thought that you would need advice from anyone. Let alone me."

"You'll be surprised. But this is serious, what should I do?"

Amy paused, not knowing if Sitka would like what she would say. "Well, Ta'Linda's a pretty smart woman," She told him. "Maybe you should tell her."

* * *

"Well, Ta'Linda's a pretty smart woman," Ta'Linda heard Amy say to Sitka. "Maybe you should tell her." The nine-teen year old frowned as she got closer. "Tell me what?" Both of them looked at her surprised but then Amy thought about what they just talked about.

She says, "Oh, well, I was just telling Sitka that I'd help watch Koda while the two of you are gone."

"Gone," Ta'Linda repeated, looking between the two of them. "Where are we going?"

"Ekoni Falls, right Sitka, I think that's what you said that place was called."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Sitka thought for a moment.

"You mean that place where you and your brothers went when you were younger?" Ta'Linda wondered.

The man smiled at her. "Yeah, that's it."

"Great," the young woman smiled. "When do we leave?"

"In the morning," Sitka responded. "But its a three day trip, so we'll have to get some supplies and the things we need." Ta'Linda just nodded before she hurried inside the hut to get ready and when Sitka looked back at Amy, she was already walking inside as well, not knowing that the woman had a huge grin on her face. Jackpot, she told herself as she walked into the hut, not really surprised that Ta'Linda was already packing some of her supplies.


	10. Chapter ten

"So, let me get this straight, Sitka, you and Ta'L are leaving for a whole week to go to Ekoni Falls by yourselfs," Denahi wondered crossing his arms as Sitka packed his own back. He had explained to his brothers that he and Ta'Linda were leaving on a trip, only Amy knowing why. It honestly didn't make any since to the three younger brothers and it didn't help that Amy was playing dumb and Ta'Linda had no idea where they were going, not even Tanana would tell them what was really going on. It was stile a surprise to Ta'Linda that the two of them alone and she wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She wondered if it was because he felt sorry for seeing her naked.

Sighing, Ta'Linda leaned against a tree and sat her bow and arrows down as she watched Denahi and Sitka argue with each other. She could tell by the time they'd leave, it may be late in the day... or they may end up staying in the village. Sighing again, Ta'Linda looked up at the sky, not wanting to interrupt the brothers argument. "I just don't understand why you two are going alone. Why cant we come?"

Sitka groaned, "Because I..." Sitka sighed annoyed, not wanting to admit why he was really taking Ta'Linda to the Falls. Koda didn't even know that he had feelings for the young woman. "Never mind that," he finally says. "Just watch over Koda and Kenai." He told him as he started to walk away. He heard his brother sigh in annoyance as he continue to walk away from the four. Amy just smiled softly and shock her head before walking away to do some chores.

Noticing this, Denahi walked after her. "Okay, do you know anything about why the two of them are leaving?"

"Nope," Amy lied continuing to walk away from him. "Not a thing." she muttered.

* * *

Two hours later, Ta'Linda and Sitka were already walking to the Falls. Things were quiet for the pass couple of hours besides the birds. And that gave Ta'Linda perfect time to think about what would happen when they got to the Falls. She wondered if she should tell Sitka how she felt or if she should just leave well enough alone. Kenai had said to tell him, and her and Amy talked about it the night before and when they woke up that morning and had decided to tell him when they got to the falls. At the moment, Amy had suggested that she had fun as much as she could with Sitka. And little did she know, Amy suggested the same thing to Sitka, too. Now it was just thinking about what to say. "So, how long do you think it'll take to get there?" She decided to say.

"Well, if Denahi hadn't argued with me," Sitka rolled his eyes, causing Ta'Linda to chuckle. "I say three in a half days."

"Ah," Ta'Linda sighed and shifted her bow over her shoulders. Again more silence and the young woman was getting aggravated and she was shure Sitka was, too. "Decide to go on a trip and there's nothing to say." She then says.

Sitka nodded, agreeing with her. "I know," he paused, trying to think about what to say. "So," he says. "How's Amy copping?"

"She's doing ok, I guess, but she's a little home sick," Ta'Linda shrugged. "She came out all this way to find me, I guess she didn't realize how long it would take."

"She doesn't like it at the village?"

"No, no, no," She smiled. "She loves it there, I think she just misses her parents and brothers and what she-"

Snap...

Both of them stopped doing what they were doing and turned around, looking for the source. They looked around for a long time before they looked at each other and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Even if it was nothing, both of them knew that they had to watch out for mountain lions, bears, and other danger that was in the woods. "Besides I think she might have-"

Snap...

Both of them stopped again and quickly looked back where they heard another snap and looked at each other. Quietly and quickly, Ta'Linda pulled her bow and an arrow, aiming it in the direction. "Do you think its a bear," she whispered.

"No, winters already started," Sitka replied.

"Mountain Lion?"

"Not close to the mountains."

"Then what could it-"

Snap...

They both stayed quiet and watched as they heard whatever it was came closer them. Ta'Linda held the bow up high in the air. The two waited for the animal to come out and watched as the bushes started to move. Ta'Linda's breathing started to speed up in tile a rabbit came out of the bushes, causing the young woman to raise an eyebrow and Sitka to laugh. "Well, we were worried about nothing," Ta'Linda rolled her eyes before shooting at the rabbit. "Well, there's us some dinner." She added as she picked the small animal up and wrapped it in some fur so it wouldn't rot by the time they stopped. Their goal was to reach a river before night fall and the young woman couldn't wait to stop for a brake.

Sitka smiled and shock his head as Ta'Linda shifted her bow over her shoulder before they went on their way.

* * *

"So what do you think of Amy anyways?" Ta'Linda as she walked carefully over the log to the other side of a small ditch. Sitka smiled as he fallowed her before they continued on their way. They've been telling each other about their past for hours since the 'terror' bunny 'attacked' them and Ta'Linda happened to bring up her childhood friend. "I think she's nice," Sitka said honestly.

He added, "She's been keeping Denahi out of trouble."

"Really," Ta'Linda questioned surprised.

"Yeah, I think Denahi might like her." They both laughed as they continued to walk down a path. "Who knows, Amy might like her, too." Sitka spoke up again.

The young woman smiled, thinking that Amy might have a crush on Denahi even though she hasn't been here for two weeks yet. "Now that would be a surprise." Ta'Linda sighed as they finally came to a stop beside a river. She looked in aw as they went a little closer. It was even more beautiful then the river that was beside the village. "Wow," she whispered, a smile stile on her face.

The view showed the other part of the forest, where a huge opening was and Ta'L wondered if they would be going for an adventure instead of a vacation. "Hey, look over there," Sitka pointed to where a family of otters were and Ta'Linda gasped at the sight. "We should stop here, its getting pretty late." All Ta'Linda could do was nod as she watched the view before she sat her things down where she stood. Together, they watched the view of the family of otters and abruptly Ta'Linda's smile disappeared, Sitka not noticing. She remembered those days before her mother had died.

Shaking her head, Ta'Linda turned around so she could get a fire started while Sitka toke care of what they caught on the way here. They were lucky to catch another rabbit and figured that would be enough to feed the both of them. If not, Sitka figured they could go fishing. But it didn't happen and as it got dark, not once did the two say anything to each other. The young woman and man just sat there quietly, both of them watching the river, Ta'L's eyes on the otters as they went back into their den before she also decided it was time to sleep, along with Sitka. "Night, Sitka," she said as she layed down, facing the stars.

"Good night, Ta'Linda."

* * *

3 years ago...

"Hey, Ta'L," the six-teen year old looked at her boy friend, Josh, before looking back up at the stars.

"Hmm," she responded. They've been out there almost all night, not really caring at the moment what their fathers would say when they went home in the morning. They've been seeing each other for almost a year now and no one had know about it except Amy, knowing that the two of them could trust the older woman. At the moment, they were siting right out of New York City to see the stars, like they did every weekend because their fathers were always out for the weekends for the bars unless they were taken home for being drunk. It was one of those nights when Ta'Linda was quiet and was hiding something from Josh, not shure how to tell him.

She had know she could tell Josh anything since he was going through the same thing that she was going at the moment. Every time they seen each other they talked about how they wanted to leave New York to have a better life. Josh had promised that he would stay with Ta'Linda in tile she had finished high school together so they could be together forever. "Ta'L," she looked at him again. "What's wrong? you haven't spoken all night."

Ta'Linda shock her head, "I guess I have nothing to say." she answered.

Josh frowned. "Did something happen?"

There was a long pause before she looked back up at the stars again. "Why did you chose me?"

"What?"

"Why did you chose me," she asked again. "I've never felt like this before- safe, I mean."

"And that's a bad thing?" Josh wondered.

"No, I guess not," Ta'Linda smiled at him, before it fell again. "Its just that... I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up from a dream one day and you wont be there for me. And I'll be alone again."

Josh shock his head before putting his arm around her. "I'll never leave you," he promised. "I'm always here for you."

"Don't keep a promise you may not be able to keep, Josh," the teen told him.

Josh thought for a moment as she looked back at the sky again before smiling. "Hey," he said. "What's the one thing you want to do in your whole life?" Ta'Linda looked at him, not knowing if she should answer before a small smile came onto her face. "To see the ocean," she says.

"I want to go to a beach in Florida, where its warm and where I can never think of my father."

"That's a good thought," Josh chuckled. "Tell you what. Take this, 'Kay?" She watched as he pulled out a golden heart locket. He then opened it and toke out his wallet where a picture of the two of them together were and sat it in the locket. "I was going to give it to you on your birthday," he admitted.

"But I want you to have so whenever your alone, you can look at our photo. Even if you're with someone else besides me, I'll always be with you." Ta'Linda looked at the locket with tears in her eyes. "And if I cant take you to a beach, at least you'll have me in a picture." The 16 year old hugged him quickly, not really knowing what to say, but 'Thank you.' "Come on," Josh then said.

"Lets go get some hot coffee."

* * *

When Ta'Linda opened her eyes, she could of sworn she heard Josh's voice beside her before it faded away. She had almost forgot where she was before she seen the sun starting to rise and the fire that her and Sitka had made was slowly dying out. Sighing, the young woman sat up and looked at where Sitka was sleeping and smiled. _I'll always be with you, _she remembered Josh telling her once before. _And if we move on with each other, I hope you find a man like me. Because he'll be the luckiest._


	11. Chapter eleven

It was quiet at the village without Sitka and Ta'Linda. It had seamed like everyone had gotten lazy since the two went on their trip to the Falls and no one had put in much thought about why they went except Kenai and Denahi. Besides the two fighting each other when they got into an argument, they couldn't help but wonder why Sitka wanted to take Ta'Linda. They had tried thousands of time to get Amy to tell them why they left, even getting a few of the village kids to ask her, but she just wouldn't answer them. Its been almost three days since the two of them left and at the moment, Denahi and Kenai was watching Koda play with his friends wondering where their brother and friend was at right now... That's when Kenai thought about his and Ta'Linda's conversion the other night and looked at Denahi, "I think I know why Sitka's taking Ta'L to Econie Falls." He says.

Denahi looked at him. "Really," he answered.

"Well, me and Ta'L were talking about how she..." Kenai stopped, not wanting to blurt out what his friend thought about his oldest brother.

"How she what?" Denahi wondered.

"How she liked Sitka and she just didn't know how to tell him," Kenai whispered. "Maybe that's why Sitka toke her. To tell her how he felt about her?" The two of them looked at each other and thought for a moment before they went to go find Amy. It toke them about almost thirty minutes in tile they asked a few of the other women and found out she was down by the river bathing.

They both sighed, knowing if they went down there Amy wouldn't be to happy about that. The day after Ta'Linda and Sitka left for the Falls, Amy went to got bathe for a few hours since she's been doing laundry all day. Anyways, a few of the older men walked down, Tucker and Isi, snuck behind a bush. It was the laugher that got Amy's attain and once she was dressed and caught the men she had punched both of them in the face and kicked them in the groan before running to the village and into the hut where she and Ta'Linda lived. She hadn't spoke about it since it happened, but if she wasn't half naked and drenched with water, the 23 year old might've done worse to the two of them. "So, how long do you think she'd be down there?" Kenai wondered.

"Who knows," Denahi shrugged. "She's a woman, she takes forever."

...

Ta'Linda sighed in relief as she and Sitka sat down on a log together. They've been walking all night and Sitka had agreed to stop for a small break. Ta'Linda was tired and even though they had a few more miles in tile they reached the river and then they'd have a few more miles after that in tile they reached the falls, but at the moment, Ta'Linda wish they could just stay there for a few hours for some rest. She groaned when she pulled her boots off and found them all red with blisters. Not really taking it as a big deal, Ta'Linda rubbed them with her hands for a few more minutes before she slipped her boots back on. "Do you want to rest for a few more minutes," Sitka wondered looking at her feet with concern.

"As much as I want to say yes," Ta'Linda admitted. "But no, I want to get to the river before we get some rest."

"Alright," Sitka sat down his things. "Well, lets take a minute or two before we go." Ta'Linda smiled, knowing what he was doing before he sat down next to her. "I wonder how everyone's doing at home."

Sitka just shrugged, "Who knows."

"Come on," Ta'Linda smiled at him as she stood. "Lets get moving."

...

Denahi and Kenai sighed in annoyance as they stile waited for Amy to get back from the river. They've been waiting for almost an hour and they were getting board just watched their brother as they waited for their friend. "Women," Kenai muttered.

"Tell me about it," Denahi agreed. "Hey wait. There she is." They both stood as Amy walked towards the village and they both walked after her. When they reached her, she just smiled at them before she continued to walk. "Hey, guys," she said.

"We think we know why Sitka toke Ta'L to the Falls."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really," she questioned.

"Sitka wants to tell her how he feels about her," Amy stopped walking and looked at them, not knowing what to say. "So, he's going to do it?" Kenai asked.

Amy just sighed and nodded as she shifted her things in her arms. "Yeah, we were talking about it the night before they left," she told them. "He didn't want to tell you three in tile they got back. But Ta'L doesn't know about that yet and she wants to tell him to." She explained.

The two brothers looked at each other and smiled before looking back at her. "This is great news," the three of them jumped before looking at Koda who was listening to them the whole time. He was smiling big, excited that Sitka and Ta'Linda liked each other. "Koda," Kenai spoke up. "How much did you hear?"

"That Ta'L and Sitka was going to tell each other that they liked each other."

"Right," Amy sighed before looking at the older brothers. "Well, I have to go, have fun telling Koda."

"What!" They both said before she disappeared in her hut.

...

"The river," Ta'Linda sighed as she seen the water come into view and smiled. "Finally." Sitka smiled at her as they sat their things down and Ta'Linda sat down on the floor and taking her boots off for a few hours. They had agreed after they went across the river that they would get a few hours of sleep before they toke the two hour walk up to the Falls. The two of them just couldn't wait tile they reached the Falls. The nine-teen year old couldn't wait to tell Sitka how she felt about him, but not as much as Sitka wanted to tell her. Everyday the feelings between the two were somehow getting closer to each other. Maybe it was because they were spending more time then they were at the village when they were getting distracted by everyone.

Ta'Linda thought about when they first met. She couldn't believe its almost been two months since they've met and she didn't regret it, even if she thought about her father almost all the time. The young woman looked at Sitka who was siting against a fallen tree with his eyes closed. She smiled before she walked to the river and put a handful of it to her face to wash some of the dirt off. She did that for a few minutes before she looked back towards Sitka and gasped when she found him behind her smiling. "Ahhhhh," she screamed before falling into the water.

"Whoa," Sitka said concerned before she came back up shaking from the freezing cold water. "Sorry, Ta'L," he told her with a smirk holding out his hand. "Here, let me help you."

"No," the nine-teen year old replied. "Let me help you." She added dragging him into the water as well. She laughed when he came up gasping from the cold and staring at her with a glare as she continued to laugh. "Hmmm," Sitka gave her an evil grin before he splashed her with water before she knew what he was even doing before she did the same thing, before swimming away from him as he went after her.

She laughed as he dived at her, but landed a few feet away from her, giving her time to turn around as he came back. "Ah," he laughed as he was slashed with water again. He didn't give Ta'Linda much time as he went under water and grabbed her feet and pulled her towards him as he came back up. The nine-teen year old laughed as he held her towards him, refusing to let her go. She continued to laugh as she struggled to get away from his grip. "Sitka," she gasped between her laugher.

"Let me go."

"Not a chance," he responded.

Ta'Linda was turned as she tried to get out of his grip as they stood, but ended up falling back down and their lips came to together and they froze as Ta'Linda pulled back to stare at him. For a moment, the stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something to each other. After a few more minutes, Ta'Linda stood up and helped Sitka up from water before going toward their things. "Um, I think we should, uh, should get going," she told him.

"Yeah, alright," he answered fallowing her and also grabbing his things before they agreed to get to the other side of the river.

Once the two of them were over on the other side of the river, Ta'Linda looked at Sitka, wondering if he was upset that she kissed him on accident. He didn't seam to be that upset since he wasn't frowning or anything like that, but he didn't have a face expression on at all. He was most likely thinking about the kiss, too, but little did Ta'Linda know, it wasn't in a bad way. He actually liked it. He didn't know how Ta'Linda was feeling, but he hoped she didn't think he was upset about it.

He looked at Ta'Linda, who was looking straight ahead. Sighing, Sitka decided to stay quiet in tile they stopped for the night. Even though they were two hours away from Econie Falls, it was almost dark and he didn't want Ta'Linda to over tier herself.

...

They both stared at the fire as it burned and said nothing to each other. Ta'Linda was sitting under her blanket to keep warm and Sitka was on the other side of the fire thinking about what happened earlier that day. He didn't know what to say to her and Ta"linda didn't know what to say to him. What Sitka didn't know was that she had liked the kiss, too, but she thought he was angry at her. And even though she wanted to say anything to him, she couldn't find the right words to say. Looking at up at the woman that he was falling in love with, he stood up and walked over to sit next to her, giving her his blanket to get warmer. "What are you doing," she asked confused.

"You looked cold," Sitka admitted.

Ta'Linda frowned, "What about you?" she protested. "You'll freeze."

"I'll be fine," he sighed. "Are you ok? About what happened at the river, I mean?"

"I don't know," says Ta'Linda. "I honestly don't know. I'm afraid of what happened earlier."

Sitka rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You aren't mad?" Ta'Linda wondered.

The man scoffed in disbelief. "Why would I be mad," Sitka questioned, concerned. "I'm not mad, Ta'L, I promise I'm not." Sitka paused for a moment, wondering if he should admit it now, or when they arrived at the Falls tomorrow. "Actually, Ta'Linda," he started taking her hand. "I liked it."

Eyed widen, the nine-teen year old looked at Sitka. "You did?"

"Yeah," he paused again. "And I was waiting to tell you tomorrow, but I, uh, I like you, too."

Ta'Linda smiled softly. "I like you, too." She turned towards him and stared up in his brown eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Sitka leaned in towards her in tile their lips touched. For a moment everything was quiet besides the fire crackling and then laid down on the floor, stile kissing.

...

The nine-teen stared at the fire as she kept the furred blanket around her naked body. She couldn't believe what she and Sitka had just done, but wasn't regretting it at all. She was smiling as Sitka kept her close to her warm body and didn't think about anything but the two of them. She wondered if the two of them would tell his brothers and Amy when the went back to the village about their new love and sighed before decided to close her eyes.

* * *

**Here you guys go, I hope you guys like it and if you have any ideas for the next chapters, PLZ, PM... Please R&R**


	12. Chapter twelve

Ta'Linda sighed as she slipped her clothes on before putting the fire that was stile going out. She didn't regret doing what she and Sitka did last night and was happy that the two of them were finally together. She couldn't wait to tell Amy about it, but wondered what his brothers would say about it. From the way Kenai acted when she told him about her feelings about his oldest brother, he seamed fine about it and almost happy about it. She knew Amy would be fine with it but what about Denahi and little Koda? What would they think about this? What would they think if they found out that she made love with their brother? Even though Koda was stile to young to understand about that, it didn't mean Kenai and Denahi wouldn't like it.

She didn't want them to have second thoughts on her or lose their friendship because she was making love. The nine-teen year old looked at the sleeping 25 year old man before she smiled again. They're not like that, she thinks as she stood up and sat down to wait for Sitka to wake up.

Looking down at her feet, Ta'Linda thought about what happened over the past two months. She wondered how she could go from fearful to fearless in so little time and fall in love with a man that she only knew for only those two months. She wasn't having second thoughts about what she and Sitka had done, it as the fact that her life was changing way to fast. She loved Sitka and she loved being with him, and she knew Sitka had the same feelings about her, she just hoped nothing bad would happen that would break up their relationship.

Sighing again, she thought about what Amy and the other three were doing at the moment before she went to sleep.

...

Denahi and Kenai stared at their younger brother as he starred back at them. He had asked them a question that they didn't want to answer at all. They looked at each other, thinking if they should go get Amy for this or wait in tile their brother and friend to get back from the falls. "So, uh," Denahi started as he looked back at Koda. "Are you shure you want to know about this, kid, I mean your stile a little young to know about stuff like that." Koda frowned at his second oldest brother.

He said, "I'm not that young, Denahi." He crossed his arms. "I'm almost nine." The second oldest brother sighed and put his head in his hands, not wanting to say anything and he was pretty shure Kenai didn't want to say anything either, even if both of them knew what it was about. "Well, when a man and woman love each other very much they, uh," Denahi looked at Kenai for some help.

Fifth-teen minutes later...

Kenai and Denahi watched as their little brother ran out the hut once they had finished what they were saying. They wanted so bad not to laugh at him since his eyes were wide and he quietly said he was going outside to play with his friends. Once he was gone, the two of them sighed in relief that they had finally gotten it over with and agreed to never explain anything like that to any little kid ever again. The next time, they agreed that they'd send their brother to Sitka or another adult to explain it. "Never again," they agreed before they walked out their hut to do their daily chores.

...

"There it is, Ta'Linda," Sitka said as the two of them finally reached Econie Falls. Ta'Linda smiled as she looked at the two waterfalls that were split in the middle that showed where a cave was before the two of them started to walk up the trail to the cave. The nine-teen year old gasped in amazement as she walked towards the edge of the Falls and gazed over the view of the forest, rivers, and other great things that she never imagined that she see where she was standing at the very moment. She watched as the sun had started to go down and couldn't believe she and Sitka had slept in, in tile a couple hours ago when Ta'Linda had realized what time it was when she woke up.

Her smiled widen as she watched the spirit's lights danced a cross the painted colored sky. It was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen in her whole life. "This is amazing," she told Sitka as he walked up next to you.

"I know," he agreed. "We use to come here every winter when we went hunting for deer."

"What happened?"

"Well, we grew up, I guess," Sitka shrugged. "We didn't have time for this anymore. At least not since Kenai was a little boy." He explained to Ta'Linda. "The last time Kenai was here, he was with an old friend of his, Nita, and she had left."

Ta'Linda looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Her father figured it'll be better if the two of them left after Nita's mother died from the cold illness," Sitka sighed. "They were really good friends back then and it wouldn't surprised me if the two of them got married if she was still around. They were really good friends.

"There's a drawing on the wall to prove it." Sitka pointed to the wall were a drawing of a girl and boy holding hands. Ta'Linda walked over to it and looked at it with amazement. She never imagined that Kenai had a girl as a friend when he was younger. He must of been heartbroken when Nita had left and she wondered how the two would be if Nita was stile in the village. Ta'Linda sighed as she rubbed her hand on the drawing before Sitka put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him with a smile. "Thank you for bringing me here, Sitka," She says as she turned to him.

Sitka smiled, "Your welcome." he answered. "I'm going to get some twigs and branches to start a fire and then I'll go hunting for something later, ok?"

"I'll go get the twigs and branches," she answered. "You go get hunting." The two nodded in agreement before they walked down the cave in separate ways. Ta'Linda sighed as she gathered branches and twigs before she headed back towards the cave to start the fire. On the way up, Ta'Linda smiled softly as she thought about how well this trip had been going for the pass few days. Thank you, Sitka.

...

The fire was already started when Ta'Linda had walked back to the edge of the cave to watch the view again. She had stripped down to her underclothes when she was done with the fire and sat down at the edge to watch the spirits. Sitka was stile out and that gave her plenty of time to think about some things while she was alone. The young woman was staring at the sky as it slowly got darker and the colors in the sky was fading as the spirits continued to dance. The whole sight brought a smile to her face, before she seen Sitka coming out of the woods and she went back towards the fire where their blankets where set up on the floor. "Everything ok, Sitka," She asked when he came up and sat the bow down.

"Yeah," he answered. "Well, here's..." he paused when he seen her in her underclothes not paying attain to him and playing with a twig. "Here's a dinner." Ta'Linda looked up and smiled when she seen the squirrels in his hands. Then she noticed that he was starring at her. "What," she wondered before she remembered what she was in.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "You don't mind do you?" Sitka shock his head as he walked over to her and sat down to get the fur off the animals.

"No, you're ok," Ta'Linda rose an eyebrow before she sighed and toke his hand, causing him to look at her. "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

Sitka shock his head, "No, really." he told her. "You're fine." She watched as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, causing everything to freeze. Sitka sat down their dinner on the ground as Ta'Linda kissed him back, making her lose her balance as he kissed her further and she was on her back. They laughed as they looked each other in the eyes, the to of them trusting each other as they gave themselves to the other once again. Ta'Linda relaxed as she let Sitka kiss her again and again and smiled as he kissed her on her neck before going down.

The nine-teen year old wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted as he put all his weight on his elbows and continued to kiss her. "Sitka," she said in a soft whisper.

"Hmm,"

"I love you," she told him before he came back up to look her in her eyes. "I love you, too," he admitted. And after that, it seamed like the whole night was lost after they undressed each other and were tangled up with each other in the blankets, not caring about anything else in the world.

...

Once again, in two nights in a row, Ta'Linda laid in Sitka's arms, both of them wide awake. They were quiet, listening to the fire crackle and allowed each other to keep the other warm with there body's temperature. It felt like their love had lasted only a few minutes and Ta'Linda wished they could make more love before the sun came up. Her head was on top of Sitka's chest with his chin on top of her head. His arms were around her waist and rubbing her back in circles. Then after a few minutes, Sitka kissed her head before telling her to get some sleep and closed his eyes, Ta'Linda doing the same thing, not caring about anything in the world as they laid in each other arms.

Back at the village, Denahi was standing outside the hut when he Amy had walked up to him. "Is everything ok, Denahi?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he responded. "Just wondering where my brother and Ta'Linda is right now." Amy smiled at him as she looked at him.

"I'm shure they're find," she told him. "They can take care of each other." she added.

Denahi looked at her with a knowing look. "I know that, but that's not the only thing that I'm thinking about," Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "I wonder if they told each other how they felt about each other," he smiled. "I can tell Ta'Linda's going to be something good for my brother." Amy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I kow," she says. "I think he'd be good for her, too. Ta'Linda needs someone like Sitka to take care of her." They looked at each other and smiled. Amy grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. "They'll be fine.

"Come on, lets go back inside before we get sick." she tells him before she stood up and walked back inside her hut. Denahi sighed as he watched her go in before he looked up at the sky where the spirits had appeared and sighed again before going into the hut that he shared with his brothers.

...

Four days later...

"Koda, Kenai," Denahi called to his youngest brother. "Its time to get up." He heard both his brothers sigh in annoyance before he went towards a group where they usually cooked their meals and grabbed three bowls of food and toke it to the hut so he and his brothers could eat before he and Kenai would go out and their chores for the day. Its been almost a week since they had last seen their brother or Ta'Linda. They were worried at first in tile they realized that the two of them were ok on their own since they knew how to defend for their selves and would be fine. They would be home any day now and when they were, they would act like nothing happened. Besides, Kenai and Denahi (and Amy) were happy that their brother was falling in love and may settle down incase she had the same feelings for each other. "Alright you, two," Denahi said annoyed. "You have three minutes before I throw out your food."

He grinned when his two brothers jumped up to get dressed and when they were done, they sat down besides Denahi to eat their breakfast. Everything was quiet before Koda asked, "Denahi, when is Sitka and Ta'Linda coming home? They've been gone for almost a week."

Denahi looked at the eight year old before sighing. "I don't know, buddy, hopefully real soon. It takes a few days to get to Econie Falls and back here."

Koda sighed. "I know," he responded. "I just miss them."

"We do, too, Koda," Denahi says. "Come on, we better get going. We have chores to do." The two brothers nodded and ate before they got up and went outside for the next few hours of the day, Koda playing with his friends and Kanai and Denahi doing their daily chores, along with the other villages. By the time that they were done, it was almost sundown and the three brothers were about to go back in for a break when Amy and Lyla ran up to them with huge smiles. "They're back," Amy laughed.

Kenai frowned. "Who's back?" he questioned.

"Where have you been all day," Lyla wondered. "Sitka and Ta'Linda," she told them. "They'll be here any minute now." The three brothers looked at each other and smiled before they fallowed the two women to the edge of the village where they seen Ta'Linda and Sitka walking up the small hill. "Ta'L! Sitka!" Koda yelled. The couple looked up and smiled before waving as Koda ran down to them and ran into Ta'Linda, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Koda," Ta'Linda laughed as she hugged him back. "Oh, its great to see you, too, kid." she added.

"I missed you guys," Koda told them.

"We know, Koda," Sitka responded. "Sorry it was longer then we thought." He said as Kenai Denahi Amy and Lyla walked up to them. "How was things when we were gone?"

"Long," Amy said smiling. "How was everything? Did you have a good time?"

Ta'Linda smiled at her. "Very," said Sitka. "Why don't we go inside? Its been awhile." They all nodded in agreement before they went towards the village where the two were greeted by everyone as they passed towards the village. And as Ta'Linda and Sitka walked behind their friends and family, the nine-teen asked, "How do we tell them?"

"Tonight, okay? You tell Amy and I'll tell my brothers."


	13. Chapter thirteen

"Its good to be home," Ta'Linda said as she put her bag and her bow and arrows down where she usually kept it. She and Sitka had dinner with Sitka's brothers and Amy and they had decided to tell them together that they were together. For a few moments it was silent, and Ta'Linda had thought the four of them would start to protest, but instead, the hut was full of excitement. Ta'Linda was glad that her friends had taken their relationship nicely and she wouldn't have to find away out of the village without Sitka or Amy knowing about it. "So, how was the trip?" Amy asked her.

Ta'Linda smiled at her friend as she stripped down to her underclothes. "It was wonderful," she tells her. "I'm glad we went together. I had fun."

"So, what did you do?" Amy watched as Ta'Linda paused and a strong blush came upon her cheeks and Amy's eyes widen. "Oh my goodness, you didn't." She laughed and Ta'Linda nodded as Amy gave the young woman a hug, happy that the two of them had some fun. That's when Ta'Linda explained everything-except those two nights- from when they had left the village and when they came back. She told her about the view in the falls, when the two of them were playing in the village, their kiss, admitting how they felt about each other, when they went hunting on their way back and how they watched the spirits dance across the sky. Amy listened quietly, realizing how her friend was really falling for this man and wondered if the two would be getting married as well. "It sounds like it was an wonderful week, Ta'L," the nine-teen nodded.

"We did," she says. "And Sitka wants to meet me tonight after his brothers are asleep. Do you think I should go?" Amy grinned before chuckling.

She answered, "Yes, I think you should go." She grabbed her hand. "I'm so happy for you, Ta'L, I haven't seen you happy for along time. I hope it stays that way for good." Ta'Linda smiled at her older friend before she hugged her.

"I hope so, too," she whispered before pulling away. "Amy, I really like this man. And I was afraid to even tell you guys." Amy smiled at her.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," says Amy. "You deserve to be happy. Everyone does. And it looks like this is your happy ever after." Ta'Linda laughed before she asked about how Amy's week was. She laughed and explained how she had kicked two men's butt because they were peaking at her as she toke a bath, how Denahi and Kenai had to explain what a man and woman does when they're in love, and how she's been taking Koda off fishing the way her father had taught her before he passed away so Kenai and Denahi could do their chores. They spoke for a few more hours before it was completely dark and that's when Ta'Linda got dressed again and snuck off to the river where she found Sitka beside the river waiting for her.

...

They were under the blankets once again and looking up at the stars in silence. They were once again tangled up in the blankets and Ta'Linda wondered how many more times they would do this before they would need a break from it. Pretty soon, the two of them knew that they would have to get back to the huts before the sun would rise again or Koda or Denahi or Kenai would come looking for Sitka if they woke up in the middle of the night like they usually did. "We better get going," Ta'Linda told Sitka as she looked at him. "Before someone comes looking for us."

Sitka smiled at her as she stood up, holding the blanket over her breast. "You're right," he said. "Lets get dressed, okay?" Nodding, the two of them stood and got dressed before they walked back to the village hand and hand. When they got the village they walked quietly to their huts and kissed each other before they went their separate ways, into their huts and laying down on their cots, thinking of each other.

Sighing when she laid down on her bed, Ta'Linda closed her eyes, covering her body to keep the cold from her body. She thought about the last five nights and the other nights when they were tangled up in each other. It was fun, she loved it, and she loved Sitka. And she was glad he felt the same way about her.

The next few nights, Ta'Linda and Sitka snuck off to the river and did the same thing they did over and over again. They never regretted it one bit and no one seamed to have a problem about it at all. No one questioned about their love for each other like Ta'Linda had thought the villagers would do and was glad that they stayed out of the two business. The whole village seamed glad that Ta'Linda and Sitka were together. But even though they were together, the two of them made shure that they did their daily chores when they were suppose to do so they wouldn't get in trouble with the elder or Tanana.

...

A few weeks had gone by since Ta'Linda and Sitka had been together and since their trip and everything was going fine. That was in tile Ta'Linda woken up one night feeling sick all morning. She hadn't told anyone, not even Sitka, about the way she was feeling in tile she slept in one morning and ran outside vomiting everything that she ate the night before. Amy was the first one to see her and ran to her side, holding her hair back as she continued to vomit as Sitka came towards them as well. "Are you alright, Ta'L," Amy asked her.

The nine-teen nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she gaged. "I think."

"What happened?" Sitka wondered.

Ta'Linda shrugged. "I don't know, I woke up late and when I was dressed I had to vomit all the sudden." She told him before she spits out some of the taste out of her mouth. "I don't know what happened. I feel fine." she lied.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Ta'Linda looked at Sitka and shrugged again.

She answered, "I don't know about two weeks."

"Two weeks," Amy repeated concerned. "Ta'L why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know, I didn't think it was a big deal in tile now," she sighed. "This is the first time I vomited."

"Maybe we should take you to Tanana," Sitka suggested.

"No, no, Sitka, I'm fine, really I am," Ta'Linda protested. "I promise, I'm ok." Sitka looked at her in disbelief before he nodded and walked away to get done with his chores. That's when Amy told her to go lay down and get some rest for a few minutes. "No, Amy, I'm fine." Not really believing herself, Ta'Linda walked off to do some of her chores, trying to keep the vomit down as she worked.

For the next few days, she continued to vomit in tile Sitka and Amy had enough of it and finally convinced her that she needed to go see Tanana. So, now, Ta'Linda and Sitka was in Tanana's tent, Ta'Linda answering questions that she didn't know how to answer. She did this for at least an hour in tile, Tanana told her to raise up her shirt and started to feel around her stomach. The old woman felt for about ten minutes before she stopped, pressed down, and then smiled as she looked at the young couple. "I think I know what's wrong, Ta'Linda," she says.

"Really," she questions. "What is it?"

Tanana smile widen. "You're pregnant."


	14. Chapter four-teen

**I want to thank winter for helping me with most of the story... You were a lot of help. 3**

* * *

"You're pregnant," Ta'Linda didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to say to Sitka and Sitka didn't know what to say to her as they walked back to her hut. She would've been proud, but she didn't know what Sitka was thinking. She didn't want him to hate her, even though he was the only one she's been with. She didn't want him to hate her and she didn't want to hate him. But what she didn't know was that Sitka was proud that he was going to be a father. That's all he ever want to be. A father.

As the two of them walked out of the hut, they were silent. They didn't answer the three younger brothers or Amy that said hello and asked if everything was ok with Ta'Linda. For a few minutes, as the two of them walked to Ta'Linda's hut, Sitka looked at the young woman and sighed before they went into the hut. They nine-teen year old sat down on a basket and grabbed one of her arrows and a rag. Sitka sat down across from her, not knowing what to say when he seen a tear roll down her face. He didn't really expect her to say anything, but he stayed with her and they both stayed silent for the next thirty minutes before, finally, Ta'Linda couldn't help it any more. "We're going to be parents," she said looking up at him, catching him off guard.

"I know," he answered her.

"What are we going to do?" Sitka paused for a moment before he walked over to her and sat down. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. He had to think about what to say before a small smile appeared on his face. "Well, what do you think we should do," he answered. "I've always wanted to be a father. So, if you don't want the baby, I'll take it in."

Ta'Linda shock her head looking at him. "No," she replied. "I want it. I really do. But what are we going to do about it? How do we tell your brothers and Amy? And after that, what do we do then?" Sitka grinned at her, putting a arm around her.

He said, "We can get married. Like we've been talking about."

"Isn't it to soon though," she wondered.

"I don't think so," says Sitka. "I mean we've known each other for a few months now. We have the same feelings for each other... And we wont let anything happen to anyone of us. That's a good reason right?" Ta'Linda nodded in agreement. That's when they decided that they would tell Amy and Sitka's brothers together that night... Well, about Ta'Linda being pregnant and then they would have to tell the elder, who will announce it to the whole village, that they would want to get married. Ta'Linda knew that hers and Sitka's future would be changing soon once they were married and the baby was born.

...

They were all in the four brother's hut eating dinner. Everyone was talking except for Sitka and Ta'Linda who were trying to find away to tell them the news. They were listening to Amy's stories about when she first meet Ta'Linda, how the two would fight all day long at home because Amy was older then Ta'Linda and she would babysit her while her parents were out. It was a pretty good and funny story it even had Ta'Linda laughing as she ate the meat off of the deer that Tanana gave her for the night. "So, uh, what did Tanana say about you, Ta'L," the nine-teen year old looked at Denahi. "We never got the chance to know."

The couple looked at each other before they smiled. Ta'Linda waited for a few minutes before she finally said, "I'm pregnant." All four of them gasped. They all stopped eating and looked at the two, who were stile smiling, even though Ta'Linda was getting nervous. She studied her best friends face, who was stile surprised to even know that her friend was going to be a mom. "Are you really?" Kenai asked them.

Ta'Linda nodded. "We found out today," she explained. "And we're planning on getting married before the baby is born also." She added.

The small group was silent again, before Amy got up and hugged the pregnant woman, laughing. That's when everyone else got up and did the same, congratulating their brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. They all laughed as they continued to eat their food, celebrating the great news.

...

The next morning, Ta'Linda and Sitka went to the elder and told them what they wanted and he told the village the news. The elder had decided that the two of them would be married in a week so they would have time to get the food Ta'Linda's dress and the ceremony ready. The women and young teens gathered around Ta'Linda like she was the new comer all over again and she looked at Sitka for some help, but realized that he was being crowded, too, by some of the men. She sighed as the women decided to drag her down to the river to have a little privacy. "So, you must be excited to be having a baby and getting married to Sitka, Ta'Linda," one of the women says as she toke out her braided hair. "What do you two want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Baby wise," the woman answered.

Ta'Linda paused. "Oh, well, I always wanted a son for my first child, but a girl is perfect, too. As long as its healthy." She admitted.

"I hope you have a girl," another woman, Neewa, replied. "But a boy will be ok, too."

The young woman frowned. "What's wrong with having a son first?" She ordered.

"Oh, nothing," Toma replied. "It'll just be better to have a daughter. Easier for you at least." All the women laughed but the young mother, Amy, and Tanis, the oldest out of all the group. "Oh, don't say that," another one laughed. "Sitka wouldn't know what to say." They laughed.

"I don't think its very funny," Ta'Linda told them stile frowning.

She added, "And none of you should be laughing about it. Whatever me and Sitka have will be fine with the both of us." The women looked at her a little surprised before she stood up to walk away, Amy walking after her. "Whoa, hey," she said to her friend.

"Calm down, Ta'L they were only kidding." Ta'Linda gave her a look before Amy admitted that they weren't being really nice. That's when the nine-teen year old left and continued to the hut. "Hey, don't let them get to you, Ta'L, I know the two of you will be happy no matter what."

"I just don't like how they were saying it, Amy," Ta'Linda replied. "They act like Sitka would be a bad father or something."

Amy frowned. "Is that's what was bothering you? Ta'L, you out of all people should know that Sitka is a great man. If he cares about you and that baby, he'll do nothing to hurt either of you." She told her friend, making Ta'Linda sigh and nod at the same time. It would be a lie if Ta'Linda had fears of how their son or daughter would be raised. She didn't want to make the same mistakes her father did and if anything had happened to her, how would that affect Sitka? Would he be like her father and be abusive? Or would he be one of those fathers who tries his best for his child and not make a big deal of what happened to their wife even though it hurts them?

Yes, Ta'Linda had some fears here and there, but she knew how that was when your a new mother. You didn't want to anything wrong and you didn't want to make your child hate you. It'll be hard to le them go when they grow up and marry to someone and maybe even move away. But even though she had all these fears on her child, she knew she would have help from Sitka, his brothers, and Amy. But there was also one more thing that was bothering her.

Her father will never know about his grandchild. He will never know about how she was in love and that she would be starting a family. Ever since she found out she was going to be a mother, she would think of her father, Daniel. She, some how, really did miss him.

...

"Koda," Ta'Linda said as the little boy almost ran out the hut. He looked at her with a smile before walking back in. "Do you and your brothers have any clothes that needs to be washed? Me and Amy are going down to the river to do laundry." Koda thought for a moment before he told her that he would. Ta'Linda smiled as she grabbed a basket and started to fill it with clothes that needed to be washed. After that, she would be working on the wedding dress that she's been working on for two days now.

When Koda came back, Ta'Linda laughed as he struggled to hold a basketful of clothes. "Hey, buddy, need help with that," she asked him.

The boy shock his head. "No, I got it," he yelped as he fell, the basket landing on top of him. "Ok, maybe not." Ta'Linda shock her head with a chuckle before she grabbed the basket and sat it aside. "You can go play now, Koda." she told him.

"Don't you need help?"

She shock her head. "I got Amy to help me," she replied. "Go play with your friends." The boy nodded before he ran out the hut and Ta'Linda went back to the laundry. A few minutes later, Amy had came in the hut ready to go down the river and they had grabbed the baskets before heading down to the river, along with a few other women.

Amy and Ta'Linda walked away from the group of girls, Lyla joining them, and started their own conversation on things they wanted to do and see in the future. It wasn't really surprising that Lyla wanted to explore the world. She wanted to get out of the village and explore the land. She had already knew how to hunt and build shelter and defend herself from danger like bears. She didn't want to be stuck here in the village and get married to someone that she never knew or liked or didn't even love. The young woman went on and on how she wanted to find someone that she would trust on the road like Ta'Linda did when she first met Sitka and maybe fall in love with them. If not, be great friends with them and they would be a team and watch each other from danger and tribes that would be a threat to the two of them if she ever met anyone that brave. Ta'Linda smiled at the teens dreams and what she wanted to do.

She wanted to be her own person, not someone who would have to be a house wife and do chores in the village everyday. "I think you should try it, Lyla," Ta'Linda told her.

"Really?" The teen wondered surprised.

"Yeah, of course," she grinned at her. "No one can stop you what you really want to do, Lyla. If you want to explore the land and take on other tribes that could be a threat to you, I think you should go for it." The three of them laughed before Grace came over.

She said, "Please don't fill my daughter up with any ideas, Ta'Linda." The nine-teen year old frowned. "She already knows what her future is when she is old enough. She'll get her totem and marry a man."

"Mother," Lyla replied. "I already told you I'm not doing that. I'll marry when I'm ready to."

Grace glared at her, "You'll do what me and your father wants you to do young lady. Lily will do the same thing when she is old enough as well. In tile then, no more of this nonsense about leaving the tribe." Lyla glared at her mother before she stood up and walked away from the river without her basket. Ta'Linda watched her leave before she looked at Grace with a frown. "You know," she started.

"She doesn't have to marry if she doesn't want to." Ta'Linda grabbed her baskets before she ran after Lyla to talk to her.

...

When Ta'Linda found Lyla, she was in a tree looking up at the sky. Sighing, Ta'Linda sat the baskets in her hut and climbed up the tree beside her young friend. neither of them said anything but listened to the birds sing. "You know," Ta'Linda said after awhile. "You remind me when I was your age." she told Lyla.

"Really," she wondered. "How?"

"Well," the nine-teen year old sighed. "you want to leave everything behind you because no one understands what you want to do." Lyla looked at her confused before she continued. "You're about six-teen, right?" Lyla nodded. "Well, at your age, my father was... controlling, too. Well, more then controlling actually. He was most likely an abuser and wouldn't let me do anything unless it was getting him something. I wanted to leave so many times but I couldn't do that because I knew I'd end up right back. I wanted to leave because of the pain he was giving me."

Lyla starred at her. "What did you do," she wondered.

" I held on," she replied. "In tile I ended up in the woods and I meet Sitka and his brothers." She looked at the six-teen year old. "I got out the hard way, Lyla... I would never really suggest this to young adults. But... I think you should leave."

The teen scoffed before looking away from her. "Where would I go?"

"On an adventure," Ta'Linda replied. "If you leave... You can do whatever you want to do before its to late. And I don't want to see that happen to you like it did to me. So, its up to you." Lyla looked at her before smiling and hugging her tightly. Ta'Linda chuckled as she hugged her back. "Come on, lets get down from her before I get in trouble with Sitka." They both laughed as they climbed down and headed for her hut. They worked little by little on the laundry before Amy decided to take over and Lyla and Ta'Linda decided to work on the dress. By the time it was time for her to leave, the dress was almost done and they had put the dress up so Sitka wouldn't see it.

...

Later that night, both Ta'Linda and Lyla left the village where Ta'Linda had a bag of things that the six-teen would need to survive out in the world. Before Lyla left, Ta'Linda wished her good luck and hugged her and watched her leave from where she stood before she went back to the hut, where she would keep the secret of her friend leaving over night and not 'knowing about anything'. "Good luck, Lyla."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the wedding and I may bring in Nita.. Let me know what you think. R&R**


End file.
